The Darkness
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: Ryou and Bakura invited Marik and Malik to stay over at their summer cabin in England. What happens when something doesn't feel right and what is this weird shadow following Ryou? rating might go up in future chapters. YB/R & YM/M and slight M/R
1. Never let Marik have the map

**Me: Hi Everyone!! and welcome to =scarly music plays= The Darkness!**

**Ayume: =throws a tomato=**

**Me: =dodges it= Hey!! What was that for?!**

**Ayume: The Darkness? What have you been drinking?**

**Me: Soda, chocolate milk, hot chocolate, soda, energy drinks, soda, and MORE SODA!!**

**Ayume: =palms forhead= acourse the soda!**

**Me: Yep!! yami can you do the disclaimer before people start throwing stuff at me for talking to long!**

**Ayume: =sighs= fine, Raven doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast but she does have an ipod and her mom owns a Suzuki!...does that count?**

**Me: =shrugs= I don't know...Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Summer. A time where the season is still warm and calm. With new faces being brought to this world. All born with the first thing they see is the suns rays dancing among the cool ground making there own dance with the music of the nature.

It's also the time where children and teens of all ages have Summer vacation. Going to parties, hanging at the mall, catching up with old relationships, and going to summer homes. That's what our four teens are doing this year.

This year Bakura and Ryou invited there close friends Marik and Malik to there summer home in England. The air was warm and smelt of sea water and cut grass. Where they're going is to a cabin in the high hills right next to the sea and cliffs.

But right now they're driving to there destination. Which was suppose to take four hours to reach but instead it's taking longer.

"Damn it Marik, give Ryou the map already!"

"No I know where we're at!"

The white haired teen driving growled, "Marik, Ryou came here more then me and he knows how to even read that map better! Now give!"

The tan yami shook his head and head up the over sized map blocking the white hair yami's view at him, "No! I'm the master of directions and I say we're heading the right way!"

"You said that six hours ago!" Bakura rammed the steering wheel with his palms. "It only takes me and Ryou four hours to reach the cabin but look! We give you the map and we get lost!"

"We're not Lost!" Marik shouted from the back seat. "We're taking a short cut!"

"Short cuts don't take this long!" Bakura glared in the rear view mirror. All he saw was Marik looking at the map while his hikari, Malik, was looking out the window with his headphones on. He must be listening to something loud if it's blocking the yelling the two yami's are doing.

"Marik, if you don't give Ryou the map I'll knock you out of this car while it's still moving!"

"Oh, I like to see that happen!" Marik lowered the map so he could smirk in the rear view mirror making the white hair yami growl.

"Malik! Control that yami of yours!" Malik was bobbing his head to his music not even hearing what Bakura threaten. "Malik!"

The tan hikari opened his eyes and stared at the front seat. "What?!"

"Control your Yami!"

Malik looked at him again with a confused face, "What?!"

Bakura was really pissed now. He twisted his back to the back seat, with one hand till on the steering wheel, and ripped the earphones out, causing the teen to yelp, and went back to driving.

"Ow!" Malik rubbed his ears and glared at Bakura. "What was that for?!"

"Leave those damn things out and take the map away from Marik!" Bakura barked.

Malik groaned and turned his head to the yami behind Bakura's seat. Marik was flipping the map in different directions which looked like he couldn't make heads or tails of what it says.

"No! I know where we are!" Marik barked back. He flipped the map on it's side. "See, it says we should look for a big X with the letters N, S, E, and W on it! Then follow it till we hit this tan 3D hill!"

Bakura flat palmed his forehead, "Marik that's the compass!" He exclaimed. "And the tan 3D hill might be your fat thumb!"

Marik through down the map, "Well mister I-Know-Everything, where are we then?!"

The white hair teen looked around the front but all he see is trees and more trees. They been in a tree tunnel since Bakura ripped the earphones out of the hikari's ears who was now listening to them again and bobbing his head to who knows what.

Bakura sighed out of frustration and peeked at the figure in the passenger seat. Ryou was leaning on the door frame looking at the ground that was speeding on by. His eyes were half closed with them looking like they were clouded over. Bakura's eyes soften, ever since they got here Ryou wasn't himself. He didn't talk, laugh, sing with the radio, or anything the innocent angel usually does.

"Ryou are you ok?" Bakura asked. Ryou blinked then looked up to his yami.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just tired."

Bakura turned the wheel so it went left then turned it back to the middle again. "Oh, I thought you were upset or something."

Ryou shook his head then returned to leaning on the door frame with his glaze on the rocky road.

The white hair yami sighed then turn his attention back at the rocky road. Marik was still yelling out random directions while his hikari was singing to something that sounded like '_Haunting Me' _by Stabbing Westward. Ryou was still looking like he was day dreaming about something.

Suddenly little drops of water hit the wind shield. Bakura noticed this and hit the lever that cause the wipers to speed on by the front. It soon got heavier and heavier by every minute. Bakura grumbled about stupid weather mans lying and wishing he was there already.

"Hey Bakura, are we there yet?" Marik wined.

The white haired teen shot a glare in the rear view window at the tan yami. "Does it look like we're there?"

Marik shrugged, "No, but if you listened to me we could have been there by now."

Bakura growled, "If you had given the map to Ryou in the first place-" He got interrupted by beeping noises then the car slowing down.

"Bakura why are slowing down?" Malik asked after he took off his earphones noticing the slow of pace they were going.

"We're out of gas!" Bakura slammed his fist on the steering wheel swearing under his breath, after the car came to a complete stop. "Ra, if you had given the map to Ryou we wouldn't be here in the stupid rain."

"yeah yeah," Marik waved his hand in the air.

"Are we going to stay here till morning?" Malik asked when he saw that it was night and the rain was pounding on the roof of Bakura's car.

"I guess so," Bakura shrugged then turn his glaze to an unmoved Ryou. "Hey, hikari did you hear us?"

Ryou looked up then out the window again. His eyes widen, "Why did we stop? Is something wrong with the car?"

"Wow, and they said I was slow." Marik teased making the little teen blush and turn away.

Malik punched his yami's arm causing him to yelp, "That was mean Marik."

"Then why did you hit me?" Marik wined rubbing his arm.

Malik held up his index finger, "Cause if I didn't do it Bakura," He pointed at the yami in the front seat. "Would have locked you out of the car in the rain."

"Yup, that sounds right." Bakura shrugged then turned around in his seat to smirk at the tan yami. "So you better be lucky your hikari got to you first."

Marik crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the smirking yami, "huh, you were lucky that I didn't lock you out there with me."

Bakura glared back then turn in his seat so he was sitting correctly staring at the rain that was playing drums on his wind shied. He sighed and looked at the built in clock on the cd player. It read 9:54, they left the airport at 2 so they really were driving for six hours.

"You better get comfy guys," he said to everyone in the car. "It's goin` to be a long night."

"Great." Marik said sarcastically. He leaned back on his seat putting his arms behind his head. Malik climbed into his lap laying his back on the yami's chest. Marik rapped his arm around his hikari waist and pulled him closer. He switched position so his back was on the door and his and Malik's legs were on the seat. Both of them closed their eyes and fell to a light sleep.

Bakura looked over at his hikari to see that Ryou was looking at the rain then at the rarely visible moon. The yami sighed then took off his seat belt and scudded over next to his hikari. Ryou turned his head around to see his yami grinning at him. The hikari laid his head on Bakura's shoulder dozing in and out, while Bakura was moving Ryou's head so it was laying on his lap. Ryou's legs were on the seat causing him to curl in a ball on his yami's lap. Bakura rubbed his hikari's hair and leaned back on his seat closing his eyes.

All that was heard was light breathing and soft snoring coming from the sliver Suzuki, while outside the rain continued it's little concert on the car's roof and the wet ground below.

* * *

After the storm left with the moon the sun's rays dance among the pale motionless body in the Suzuki. Chocolate orbs blinked the sleep out of the eyes and the figure groaned rolling over to it's side to hide found the brightness.

The white hair teen pulled himself off of his yami's lap. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the figures sleeping away in the car. Marik was snoring loudly while Malik had his earphones on, the purple ipod was in his hands protectively. What ever he's listening to must be pretty loud to drown out the snoring the tan yami was making. Bakura had his arm on the back of the seat while his head was resting on it. He was snoring lightly, barley could be heard unless you were sitting right next to him.

Ryou smiled at the sleeping yami next to him. He gently brushed his hand on the yami's forehead removing the stray hair that found their way there. Ryou giggled when Bakura leaned into the touch purring slightly. He stopped and stared at the sleeping teen. So peaceful and calm, so opposite when he's awake. It's a sight that needed to be saved on camera.

While Ryou was admiring Bakura's soft figures he didn't notice the shadow casting over his body. When he felt the warmth of the sun's rays disappear he turn to investigate the cause. But all he saw was dark forms on the passenger side window blocking the sun from entering the car. Ryou took a closer look at the forms and noticed there were more then one. In fact there was more on all sides of the car.

Ryou was closer to the window trying to get a better look at the creatures outside. When the tip of his nose touched the glassed window Ryou notice that the things outside were fluffy and big. When he went a little closer a face suddenly appeared in front of him making Ryou scream and jump in Bakura's lap.

The white haired yami yelped when his hikari landed in his lap causing him to glare at little Ryou. The two in the back jumped as well and glared at the front seat to a shaking Ryou who's hiding in Bakura's chest.

"What the, Ryou," Bakura started in a voice that sound annoyed. "Why did you wake me up so damn early in the morning!"

Ryou involuntary shooked in his yami's voice. Without looking up the hikari pointed at the window, "There's a monster outside."

Bakura had a questionable face, "A…monster?" Ryou nodded into Bakura's shirt.

"Huh, the kid must been dreaming." Marik shrugged and lied back on his crossed arms that were behind his head.

Malik pulled his earphones out and 'Next Go Round' by Nickelback rang though the closed space the four teens were in.

"Damn Malik," Bakura shouted over the music. "How the hek can you sleep with that thing so loud?"

The tan hikari shrugged then used his index finger to push on the button on the circular piece on his ipod causing the music to decrease till it couldn't be heard. "I got used to it when Marik's snoring got louder."

"Hey, I don't snore!" Marik yelled. "maybe it was you who snores."

"Right, and I use my ipod to drown out the snoring I'm making." Malik shot back causing the tan yami to glare at him.

Bakura rolled his eyes and focused his attention to the hikari that's still hiding in his shirt. He placed his hand on the teen's hair and started to rubbed it making the small teen sink in the touch. "So my young hikari," Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear. "What were you saying about monsters?"

Ryou looked up to meet crimson eyes then pouted, "Something outside is trying to get in." He pointed to the window that looked like it was getting blocked by something. "There's more then one `Kura."

Bakura raised a brow and lifted Ryou off his lap then headed to the window. The yami looked at the shadowed figure before him and chuckled. This time it was Ryou's turn to raise a brow at the odd behavior his yami was doing. Bakura turned to his side to grab the handle on the door that worked the window and winded it to a point where the glass window was coming down, to Ryou dislike.

"Bakura what are you doing," Ryou whined covering his mouth. "You're going to let the monsters in!"

Bakura smirked and motioned with his free hand to the confused Egyptians in the back to do the same thing. Marik cocked his head to the side and did what the other yami was doing. Malik followed it also. Ryou was looking to Marik to Malik then back at Bakura who already got his window all the way down.

Bakura held his head out the window and laughed. Marik wanted to know what's so great and did the same. To Ryou's surprise Marik was laughing his head off, "Hey, Ryou I like your monsters!" He said though his laugher.

"What?!" Ryou looked at his best friend who shrugged then took a peak out the window. Malik grinned and held out a hand to the '_beasts'_ outside. "Malik, they're going to eat your hand!"

Malik response was giggles and hanging his upper body out the window. Ryou was terrified but at the same time curious. Bakura stopped his laughing and fell backwards toward Ryou to grab him by the waist and pulled him to the window he was before. Ryou testified and struggled in his yami's arms.

"Come on Ryou," Bakura laughed when he was back next to the window and Ryou had his back turned to him. "You should see this!"

Ryou hesitated then sighed knowing Bakura wouldn't let go till he does what he wanted. Ryou turned his head slightly looking though the corner of his eye to see the shadow creatures outside the window. They were bigger then he thought. He quickly turned back away from the creatures closing his eyes tightly. Bakura sighed and grabbed the little hikari's hand.

"If you aren't going to look then at least put your hand out there." Ryou shook his head. Bakura yanked his little angel to his lap while pulling his arm toward the window.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted. All he heard was his yami laughing and the Egyptians in the back cracking up at who knows what. He really wished the car was working again so they could leave but the car wanted to take a detour.

Bakura smirked when Ryou's arm was at the edge of the open window. When it was outside, Ryou shivered at the cold morning breeze when it touched his bare skin. Bakura's smirk grew bigger when he notice his plan was coming into place.

Ryou sat there hoping the creatures wouldn't leave with his hand in their jaws and laugh while he's crying from the lost. But what came next made him giggle. His hand was getting tickled by something that was wet, warm, and rough but smooth at the same time. He turned around in time to see a big fluffy creature licking his fingers and nipping them to a point where they sent tingly nerves up his arms. The head was long with a large bump going in the middle of it. The eyes what scared them. They looked like something from a horror movie with no life in them. The fur, or what looks like fur, was snowy white with patches of brown from the wet ground.

Bakura laughed after hearing his hikari go wild with giggles. He looked over the animal that was licking his fingers and smirked, "So Ryou," He said turning back to the teen. "Do they seem like monsters anymore?"

Ryou glanced over the door frame and stared at the thing outside. He was shooked, before him was a sheep but behind it was a flock of them. Baaing away as they came licking the fingers of the teens.

A big brown one was in front of Malik's window nipping on the tan fingers making the hikari laugh at the touch. Some littler ones were baaing at him, wondering if he'll give them food or not.

Marik's fingers weren't getting licked or nipped. Instead he was leaning over the car door to pet a little lamb. It looked like it was a few mouths old but still little. It was a prefect shade of black with little pink eyes. Marik was laughing at the feel of it's soft wool to his big hands. The mother was standing next to it licking the little lamp's wool keeping it clean and fresh.

Bakura hovered over his hikari and petted the white sheep who was licking away. "They must have came during the storm." Bakura thought out loud. "See how they are crowding around the car. It must have been warm during the cold rains or it blocked the wind for them?"

Ryou controlled his giggling enough to look up at the white hair yami. "Are they wild?"

Bakura shook his head and pointed at the tag hanging off the ears, "See that. It shows they belong to someone and we must have entered onto their property last night by mistake?"

"Would they be mad that we're here?"

Bakura shrugged and smiled at the little lamb jumping on the side of the large sheep to look over the door frame. "maybe, when we get gas we'll get out of here and pay for the damages we might of caused."

Ryou smiled at him, he never heard his yami doing something like that. It must have been the sheep.

While the teens were happily playing with the flock they didn't notice the dark shadow casting behind a tree staring at them. As fast it got there it disappeared in the wind.

* * *

**Me: =sits in the corner=**

**Ayume: what's wrong with you?**

**Me: I didn't get a chance to put any scary stuff in it! But don't worry people, in the next chapters theres going to be creepy stuff!**

**Ayume: She had watched way to much horror movies to know that in the beginings it's dull till the juciy stuff comes in later**

**Me: YES!! so if you want me to continue this and read scary stuff that's in my mind please review and leave me something nice =smiles till a tomato hits my face= AYUME!!**

**Ayume: Then stop preasuring your readers =runs away=**

**Me: come back here!! =runs after her=**


	2. Something following us?

**Me: ok this looked longer on Microsoft**

**Ayume: well you can promise the nice reviewers you will make the next chapters longer**

**Me: True...So welcome back to The Darkness!**

**Ayume: =sighs= Raven doesn't know the show or the charaters...but she has a goat that's a jerk**

**Me; Yup...he's mean! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"So tell me again why we have to walk in this Ra forsaken forest?" Marik wined as he grabbed a tree branch to pull himself up the slightly steep hill.

"For the hundredth time, The. Car. Is. Out. Of. Gas." Bakura barked almost tripping over a root sticking out of the ground. He regain his balance and continued his climb.

After the whole accident of the car and _monster _sheep, the gang made their way through the thick forest maze to find it's exit. Who ever the shepherd of those sheep were Ryou left a note on their car's front window telling the owner they are sorry and will pay whatever they did wrong.

"Marik can you carry me?" Malik plead for the last hour.

"Why should I?" Marik replied grumping about the forsaken forest.

The tan hikari crossed his arms over his chest with his lower lip sticking out, "Cause I am tired and my ipod died on me." To show he wasn't lying he held it up pushing the play button. It didn't light up like usually.

Marik sighed and crouched down, "Well," He yelled. "Don't just stand there, get on!"

Malik grinned and hopped on his yami's back. Being immature Malik started waving his arms around in circles above his yami's head, saying he is the king of the world.

Ryou tried to hold back a laugh while Bakura shook his head at the childlike Malik. The thief looked over to his hikari. There was no tiredness on him.

"Bakura?"

Bakura snapped out of his trance and notice Ryou staring at him with worried eyes. Bakura shook his head, "I'm ok, come on lets go." He motioned the young hikari to follow him. Ryou nodded and ran right be hide him with Marik and a so happy Malik. He acts so differently without his music.

After like ten minutes Malik started singing, cause of the lost of his music. Bakura was plotting to trap him in the next cave he sees and act like he was innocent. Marik shot glares at the back of the white hair yami, he could hear all the things he was plotting. It's not hard when Bakura is saying them little above a whisper. Ryou on the other hand was humming the song his friend was singing. How Malik knew so many Evanescence songs is a good question but more of how he could sing them so perfectly.

"Oh My Ra would you shut up already!" Bakura yelled shooting glares at the tan hikari. "I would like some peace and quiet thank you very much!"

Malik stuck out his tongue at the yami and continued singing but louder, "_Don't cry to me, if you'd loved me. You would've of been here with me. You want me. Come find me. Make up your Mind!_" Malik held the last note to a point where Bakura was going to strangle him for hurting his ear drums.

Marik placed his hand on the thief's shoulder, "Let him be Bakura. He's just having fun."

"Yeah he is but I'm in torture." Bakura spat out.

Ryou giggled, "Come on `Kura. I like it." He pointed out. "And we might be here for awhile."

Bakura groaned holding his head down, "I'm doom."

When an hour passed Malik stopped singing all of the sudden, to Bakura's liking, and pointed to the right of him, "Hey look a gas station."

Marik, Ryou, and Bakura followed his glaze to see the building the tan hikari mentioned. "Well finally!" Bakura started and walked toward that direction with Marik and Ryou following. The pale hikari was behind the two yami's sighing that they finally stopped fighting. Then something cold brushed off his shoulder. It set shivers down his spine causing him to hug himself. Ryou turned his head to both sides of him looking for the source. There was no wind and the trees were still. Nothing could have done that.

"Ryou hurry up!" The white hair hikari jumped. He turned his glaze to his friend that was waving for him to come. Ryou sighed before rushing other to catch up with them. When he was walking beside Marik, Malik leaned other to get at least face to face to Ryou, "Hey, why were you back there? Did you see something interesting?"

Ryou shook his head and looked other to his yami. Bakura was ahead of them impatient to reach the building marked gas. _If I know Bakura, he just wants an excuse to not hear Malik's singing again. _Ryou laughed at his own thought and continued his walk while talking to Malik about music and what the cabin, they're staying at is like?

What was really weird was that there was five teens heading in that direction.

* * *

When they bought a couple gallons of gas in hand held containers and headed back to the car Ryou couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them. Ever since they entered the forest it felt like eyes were all on them. The feeling didn't left his body all morning.

"Ryou what's wrong you look pale?" Ryou shot up to meet Bakura's concern eyes staring back at him. Was it that obvious for him to know something was troubling him?

"I'm fine Bakura," Ryou answered looking away from his yami's eyes. "Just little tried that's all."

"But you kept looking over your shoulder like someone is following us or something." Marik stated.

Malik jumped off his yami's shoulders and strolled over to his white haired friend. He pressed his hand on Ryou's forehead, "Well, he doesn't have a fever. We can check that off the list."

Ryou waved his hands in front of him, "I'm fine really. L-let's just hurry up and get back to our car." He walked pass Malik and then Marik. Bakura was next but he made the teen stop. "Bakura I'm ok."

Bakura sighed scooping Ryou up in his arms. The young hikari protested struggling in his yami's arms but Bakura had a strong grip on him. "Sorry Ryou but I'm not buying it. You tell us what's going on or we can just stand here all day looking at grass grow."

Ryou held his head down muttering something to quiet to hear. Malik and Marik stood on either side of him wondering what he said too. When the white hair hikari looked up seeing everyone staring at him he blushed and pulled his head back down.

"You know we really aren't moving till you speak up Ryou." Marik said. Malik nodded in agreement.

The pale hikari kept his head down but he did spook louder, "I…I think something if following us."

All three stared at him till Bakura and Marik started laughing while Malik looked in all directions, "I see no one Ryou." He said over the two yami's laugher. Ryou pushed off his yami's arms so he was now standing in front of Malik, his head didn't lift up. "Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head and walked pass the three teens toward the way to the car. Marik and Bakura's laugher decreased when they notice the hikari walking way. Malik shot glares at them before he ran after him calling Ryou to wait up. The yami's shared a glance then made their way toward the hikari's that were far in front of them.

The walk was quiet, maybe a little to quiet. The yami's didn't talk or whispered any evil plots about setting the pharaoh's hair on fire or stealing his deck and sell it on e-bay for a cent. All they did was watch their hikari's, who were ten paces in front of them, pointing at random objects like birds, lizards, snails, or anything that moved or was colorful. They didn't really said much but did little small talks here and there.

"Hey Ryou what do you call this one?" Malik pointed at a tree with a some lizard on it before the little thing saw them and scurried away.

Ryou saw it before it disappeared behind the tree then said, "A day time gecko, I think."

Malik stared at the tree for another second then started walking again. "So do you really think something is watching us?"

Ryou sighed, he looked up at his friend with doubtful eyes, "I'm not sure." He looked away. "I think there is but I must not be thinking straight or something."

It was Malik's turn to sigh, "maybe you are and maybe you aren't." He shrugged. "Who knows? Bakura and Marik might not believe you but I do Ryou. You can count on that."

The white haired teen smiled, "Thank you Malik."

The tan teen rapped his arm around Ryou's shoulder grinning, "Hey that's what buddies do. If we didn't met we would've died from not knowing how to control each others yami's." This made Ryou laugh while Malik joined him.

Marik stared at the laughing hikari's with a raised brow. He turned to his fellow yami, "Bakura, got any idea of what their saying?" He asked.

Bakura turned to him and shrugged, "Nop, but I don't really care," He turned his gaze back to his hikari. "I'm just more concern about what he said before."

"You mean the following us thing?" Marik questioned.

The thief nodded, "Yeah it's really bothering me."

"How so?"

"It's like part of me believes him while the other half thinks he's tired and didn't get enough sleep last night."

Marik understand and nodded. "Which one do you think is right then?"

Bakura looked down at the earth he was kicking up with his walking, "I don't really know. What would you do if Malik said he thought something was following us."

The tomb keeper shrugged before answering, "You want the truth?" Bakura nodded. "I would laugh at first but afterwards start believing in him if I feel it to. It's like if I start seeing or hearing whatever he has been experiencing it would change my mind."

Bakura held his gaze down and away from Marik. He wanted to believe but it's hard if he didn't know exactly what Ryou is seeing.

* * *

When they arrived to the sliver Suzuki the first thing they all notice was that the flock of sheep were gone. Nothing seemed different but the note on the window wasn't there. The car wasn't touched one bit though. If the owner came back for his sheep he probably didn't care they were there.

Bakura took out his keys and unlocked the drivers side door. When he got in he hit the button that unlocked all the other doors. Malik and Ryou jumped in while Marik was filling the gas tank with the containers they brought. When he finished he jumped in the back with Malik. Bakura started the car, with a grin on his face cause it started, then he drove off.

Not long did it take for them to find a road without the tomb keepers help that Bakura notice that they were heading the right way. Ryou seemed to notice too since he was staring out the window with a smiled spread across his face.

"Ryou when we reach there why not show Malik his room kay." Bakura said without taking his eyes off the road. "Me and Marik are going to get the bags and set up lunch since we didn't eat till yesterday morning."

Ryou glanced at him and nodded, "Ok."

Over hearing what they were saying Malik poked his head over Ryou's seat grinning, "That sounds like fun. Does my window have a view?"

"You'll see Malik." Bakura replied.

"What about me?" Marik pointed to himself with his lower lip sticking out.

Ryou giggled and looked over that the teen, "You'll get a room too Marik. I think both of you will like it there. It's a big place with lots of room to play and we even have our own flock of sheep."

"That you might mistake for monsters." Bakura teased. Ryou pouted at his yami. "Oh come on, you know I'm joking."

Ryou expression changed to a cheerful little hikari, "I know but I'm so excited to get there!"

"Me too, and this time we have the psychos with us."

"Hey!" Both Egyptians yelled together at the white hair yami. This caused Ryou to laugh while Bakura groaned knowing they won't shut up now about what he said.

* * *

**Me: I want Horror!!**

**Ayume: then write it then!**

**Me: I can't! Then it will be rushing and I don't like that!**

**Ayume: Whatever! Please review and tell us your nice words!**

**Me: If you flame then I'm going to sick my Sliver fang on you =pets the sliver fangs head= Don't temp me.**


	3. Reaching the cabin! Yay!

**Me: Hi everyone who's still alive!!**

**Ayume: What are you talking about?**

**Me: I didn't upload for awhile so I thought everyone died.**

**Ayume: =palms forhead= You been drinking soda again?**

**Me: YESSSSSSSS!!!**

**Ayume: =sighs= ok then, Raven doesn't own the yu-gi-oh! cast or a cabin...she does have a forest in her backyard and a laptop that she is using right now!**

**Me: yup!! So please sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Bakura has been driving for awhile now, it has been a hour since they left the property of an unknown shepherd. Ryou was sleeping with his arm on the door frame using it as a pillow while in the back Marik was yelling at his hikari about not bringing a car charger for his ipod. Malik was fighting back, it sounded like he was winning since he brought up something about summer camp and no sweets?

"Hey, it was your fault for distracting me!"

"Me, Marik, it was you who thought watching tv before packing was your idea!"

"But they had the new Paranormal state on!"

"We had tevo remember?!"

"So, it was already full with all your stupid music videos of Nickelback and Evanescence, which you could watch on YouTube!"

"But you broke the computer when that virus popped up cause you wanted to see if you really did won a million dollars!"

"Well, excuse me, but it was you who pointed it out to me!"

"That's cau-"

"Would you two shut up already!!" Bakura yelled over the two Egyptians. They looked at Bakura before sulking down into their seats. The one driving huffed and continued his driving.

Malik groaned then turned his head to look at the passing sight they were driving by. The fields were blurry and the farmers out working looked like aliens when Bakura speed down the road. Without his music Malik was every bored, Ryou was asleep so he couldn't talk to him and Marik and Bakura are in to much of a bad mood to have a nice conversation with.

He sighed before taking a peak over the seat in front of him to his sleeping friend. Ryou was whimpering to low for the others to hear but Malik could. The pale hikari stirred a little then gripped his arm squeezing it till his hand was turning white.

Malik tilted his head to the side confusedly. The Egyptian hopped over the seat to sit next to the sleeping form. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to see if Bakura noticed but the yami was to busy grumbling about slow drivers and was passing them on top speed. Malik seemed surprised that no one tried to pull him over for speeding yet, he shrugged it off and went back to concentrating on the hikari.

"Ryou," Malik whispered to the sleeping teen. "Hey Ryou, wake up I'm bored and the yami's are being idiots again. Come on." Ryou whimpered again before leaning on his back with his head hung over. Malik pouted then sat forward with his arms crossed.

After awhile Bakura stopped grumbling and swearing at the poor people driving behind them, way behind them. Right now he's relaxing in his seat driving with one hand on the wheel going 30 over the speed limit. Marik's leaning out the window with a bored expression while his hair is getting blown back.

"Bakura, are we there yet?" Marik asked for almost the hundredth time.

"Ask me again and I'll toss you out the window." Bakura replied in a sing-a-song voice. This scared Malik and if Ryou was awake, so would he.

"ooh moody much are we now." Marik teased with a smirk that touched each ear.

"No, I'm hot and since your window is down while the a/c is on it's taking all the cold out."

"I couldn't even feel it."

"You're suppose to wait psycho."

Marik hung over the driver seat glaring at the teen. "Stop saying that or I'll call you the nickname I use to call you during detention."

Bakura shot a death glare at the now smirking teen. "If you do I'll throw you out of this car and that won't be an empty promise!"

Marik shrugged, "Sure what ever you say." He grins. "Mr. Ryou's slave Kitty."

Bakura swerved around the road dodging the incoming traffic and the truck loaded with freshly cut wood. Marik fell off his seat and some how found himself in the trunk. Malik gripped his seat while Ryou, being unaware of this, rolled onto the tan hikari's lap that made him yelp in surprise.

The white yami grabbed hold of the rapid turning steering wheel then pulled it to the right. A loud thump was her in the back as seconds later Marik emerged from the trunk rubbing his head.

"Next time I'm driving this metal death trap!" He yelled before climbing to his seat.

"Yeah, well next time don't think about saying terrible nicknames while I'm driving." Bakura notice blonde hair then turned to see Malik trying to get Ryou off of him.

"Kuso, Kuso, Kuso!" Malik whispered to himself while desperately pulling Ryou to a sitting position before Bakura sees. "Wake up Ryou! Bakura's going to kill me!"

"Don't you mean send you to the shadow realm then kill you?"

"Yes that too…oh no." Malik swung his head around to see a evilly smirking yami. "I-I can explain."

"Really now? Please enlighten me."

Malik was going to speak his defense but a small whisper interrupted him, "Can you stop yelling please, my head is hurting a lot." Malik looked down in his lap to see a dazed Ryou staring back at him with tired eyes. "Oh, hey Malik-kun." Ryou smiled before curling up on what he thinks is a soft tan pillow.

The Egyptian yelped from the closeness the hikari was to him. Before he could speak again his yami popped his head around the teen and whistled, "Wow Ryou, I didn't know you had it in you."

Ryou blinked a couple times before realizing what his comfy pillow was made out of. The hikari shot up blushing and hiding behind his hands repeatedly saying sorry.

Marik started laughing while Bakura grunted at their childish behaviors. Both hikari's were blushing and avoiding any eye contact with each other.

* * *

"We're Here!!" Ryou yelled trying to jump in his seat but the seat belt prevented it.

Malik was back in the his old seat looking out the window and smiled. The cabin was the only building there for miles and in half a mile hike you could reach the cliffs that over looked the ocean in the distance. Sheep were in the felids eating grass and running from the vehicle he was in. In the back of the cabin Malik could see green, so he thought it must be some sort of forest.

_I might need to ask Ryou about that later. _Malik thought.

Bakura stopped the car in front of a big barn that was slightly taller then the 2 story cabin. It wasn't the same looking kind where Farmer Brown keeps his animals, it was dark and eerily.

Something grabbed the blonde hikari's arm surprising him as the hand pulled him out of the car. Malik looked up at Marik, who was holding his arm, then at the car where Ryou was coming out with Bakura on the other side.

"Hey, Bucky you there?!" Bakura yelled over towards the scary looking barn. Moments later a man, maybe around his 30's or early 40's came out. Short brown hair with little grey here and there. He seemed liked he was working hard with all the sweat and wool that was on him. "Oh there you are!"

The man called Bucky wiped away the sweat with the back of his hand and smiled at the yami, "Welcome back Bakura, and where might Ryou be?" Like that the said teen jumped to his side hugging him.

"Hi, Bucky missed me?!"

"No not really." Ryou pouted. The man laughed and hugged back. "A course I missed you! Without you here it's boring." He said in a British accent.

"Bucky, Bucky guess what!" Ryou said jumping around in front of him.

"No what? he smiled.

Ryou stopped his jumping to pull the mans arm toward the two Egyptians that were still standing next to the Susuki. When they reached them Ryou pointed at Malik, "This is my best friend Malik!" Then at Marik. "And this is Marik!"

"Well nice to meet you two."

"Like wise." Marik grinned.

"Damn it Marik, stop standing around and help me with the stupid bags!"

Marik turned just in time to have catch a bag that was aimed for his face. "Alright Kitty."

"Shut up with the nicknames already!"

Malik and Ryou started laughing. Bucky glanced down at them and said, "How about Ryou show you around Malik, while I keep the two boys here from fighting." To prove his point Bucky pointed at the yami's ready to have an all out bag fight.

Ryou nodded, "Ok, come on Malik I'll show you the cliffs."

Malik shrugged, "anything's good then staying here with those two."

Ryou grabbed the tan's arm pulling him toward the trail to the far off cliffs. It wasn't long till two black and white creatures saw them and started to persuaded them.

* * *

"So Ryou who's Bucky anyways?"

The pale teen looked up at his friend and smiled, "He's our farmer and babysitter for the cabin while we're at Dynamo. He lived at the cabin when he was 9 and when Bakura was looking for a place for us to stay while during the summer he offered it to us. After that they made a deal that Bucky would watch the place for us and tend to the animals and Bakura would help take care of the place while we come. Plus pay him 50 dollars a month." Ryou added the after thought.

Malik raised a brow, "Where does he stay while you're here or when not here?"

"He has a house in town but he like's staying here mostly."

"Oh…but why?"

"I don't know actually, maybe because of all the animals and us or there's something he loves dear here that he wants to keep a secret."

Malik smirked, "Sounds spooky. Are you sure he's not a pervert that wants to carry you away?"

Ryou laughed then punched the others arm joking, "No, He's good and I don't think he can do that while Bakura knows how to send people to the shadow realm."

The Egyptian shrugged before climbing over a log that was in their way. "True but…hmm" Malik looked up just in time to see two black lumps ducking in the tall grass._ We're being followed. _He thought.

"Malik come on!" When Malik turned his gaze from the black lumps to the other side, he saw Ryou waving to him on top a hill far from where he was standing.

"Thanks for waiting up_ best friend_." he said sarcastically.

Malik sprinted up the hill while Ryou was running down the other side with his arms stretched out like a plane laughing his head off.

"Catch me if you can!" Ryou laughed out when he somersaulted down the rest of the way. When he hit the bottom he jumped up and began running again.

Malik smirked as he took a quick dash to the top and slammed his right foot to the ground making the small rocks roll down the hill, Malik jumped on the nears object, that was a piece of wood, and slid the way down. "You bet I will!"(1)

As the teens were having their fun of cat and mouse the two black creatures ran to the top of the hill in no time flat. They both shared a glance before shaking their heads and continued following them.

* * *

"Finally we're done." Marik stated while grinning.

They been carry in bags all morning and when the term 'pack what you need' comes up you should really pack what you need. Marik carried in his and his hikari's that was a total of six bags; four were Malik's. Bakura was, and still carrying in seven bags; Ryou brought the same number as Malik. The four teens brought large duffle bags for their three month stay in England.

"Yes, finally." Bakura exclaimed putting the two blue bags on the ground next to the others. He stood up straight rubbing his back while at the same time counted the bags. The yami raised a brow then turned to the other, that was laying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. "Hey Marik didn't I say bring what you two needed. It looks like you packed for whole house."

Marik removed his arm away from his eyes just enough to see the other, "Yes you did but most of it is from Malik. He thought there wouldn't be enough things to do so he brought his play station, wii, laptop, and hek loads of board games. That's just in two of his bags. The others are his clothes and chargers for the laptop and ipod."

Bakura stared shooked at the yami, "Really? Huh and I thought Ryou went over board on packing."

"Really now?" Marik sat up crossed legged smirking. "And what may tell did your little angel bring?"

Bakura brought up his hand and started naming each item while at the same time pushing one finger down for every one he names out, "Let's see, he brought his DSI, his ipod, a camera, some chocolate bars, his laptop, and like yours, a load of board games and a deck of cards." He sighed. "And since Malik was coming he couldn't help it but bring those things cause he didn't want Malik to get bored here."

Marik tried to hold back a chuckle but it was heard, "Ha, Malik was wondering the same thing but he thought he would make Ryou bored."

Both yami's shook their heads and muttered "Hikari's" at the same time.

A door opening and closing was heard behind the white hair yami. "Hey Bucky, got the rest?" When there was no response Bakura turned around to see no one there. He scratched his head staring at the wooden screen door, "That's weird, I thought I heard the door open."

Marik walked over to the yami and stared at the door too, "Your not the only one."

"You think the wind did it?"

Marik headed toward the door pulling at the handle and jiggled it. When it didn't budged he shrugged, "It has to be some powerful wind to open this door."

Bakura sighed, "Well it mustn't had closed when I came in-" Bakura stop in his tracks when he was interrupted by a cold chill running across his shoulders. Wrapping himself didn't decreased it but it seemed like it was traveling around his body. Bakura looked on all sides of him but there wasn't anything that could of have caused it. The fan was off, the windows and door wasn't opened, and anything that produce coldness wasn't on.

"Hey Bakura you ok, your shaking like a leaf?" Marik's voice knocked him out of his thoughts. When he gazed up at the teen he was surprised that the tan yami wasn't hugging himself or huddling into something to keep him warm.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, why? Should I be?"

Bakura shook his head, "No, never mind what I said. Come on let's go make lunch before the little ones come back from who knows where."

"Yeah, but I call sandwiches!" Marik said shoting his hand in the air.

The thief laughed at his childishness and proceed toward the kitchen with Marik not so far behind.

_I still don't understand it. _Bakura thought with his right arm rubbing the other one. _I could've sworn it felt like someone was touching me._

* * *

**(1): I did that when my sister's kids came over once. We got bored so we looked for the biggest grassy hill in my backyard and some wood then slide down it standing on it like a skateboard. It's fun but you have to have good balance and really strong wood. The kids kick little rocks down so they roll with you and make you faster. Don't worry the kids, that's both girls, are tom boys like me and don't hurt easily!! So please don't try this at home, school, park, unknown areas, or in anyplace that has lots of people. In fact don't do it at all!!! Why did I even put that in here?! Please don't yell at me for being reckless but being girly girls are not us!!!**

**~*~**

**Ayume: =stares at the computer screen= You added Bucky?!**

**Me: Well I couldn't think of another name for the farmer so I stole my goats name!**

**Ayume: But why the goat's?**

**Me: =shrugs= I got no idea...maybe cause he hit my this morning and the bruise reminded me of him.**

**Ayume:...great!!**

**Me: Please review by clicking the purple button on the bottom!!**


	4. Finding out and the cliffs

**Me; I would like to say I am so sorry for updating so slow**

**Ayume: school is mean, tests and homewrok!! Arg!! Then she works after school and has to do stuff at home!!**

**Ryou: Don't forget the writer's block.**

**Ayume: What in Ra's name are you doing here**

**Bakura: Raven brought us in cause she thought you should get a break or something from always doing the disclaimers**

**Ayume: Really?!**

**Ryou: yup ^-^**

**Ayume: OMR thank you hikari =hugs=**

**Me: your welcome yami! Ok you two do what I told you!**

**Ryou: Raven doesn't own the yu-gi-oh! cast or the awesome Korean band DBSK!! =double looks the paper=...OMG DBSK!!! =squee=**

**Bakura; O.e ok...anywho just enjoy!**

* * *

The smell of sea salt was blown in the breeze. Light but yet so calm and gentle like a baby's touch on your cheek. The sky was a clear color of blue with endless clouds that were of all different shapes and forms. They seemed like an artist grabbed her brush and reached up to the sky just to paint in the white fluffy objects. Birds cried out their beautiful music as the crickets played back up to bring out the sounds in the air. The closer you get to the cliffs the lesser the trees were coming in view. The tall wild grass decreased to little stubbles as they each got bitten off from the flock of sheep that ran down the other way when two large shadows cast other them all. Both shadows moved more foreword as their puppet masters came running down the hill, happy smiles glued on both of their faces.

"See I told you it was right over that hill." Ryou said pointing at the hill they came down from.

The other shrugged before glancing at the running away sheep, who baaed at each other to move faster. "Ok, those must be the bossiest sheep I ever seen or they're scared of my awesome tan." After the last word was spoken Malik lifted his white shirt revealing his color tone abs.

Ryou giggled from his friends showing off then stared off at the cliffs that were in perfect range from them. "Ok mister I-look-better-then-the-sheep." Malik glared at him. "Are you done yet cause the cliffs are over there…or do you want to see how the leader shows off." Malik turned his head in time to see a large brown and white ram with horns that rapped around the ears more then once, glaring at the teen who scared away his flock. The Egyptian shook his head at the pale hikari. "Good, now come on!" Ryou grabbed hold of the tan teen's arm pulling him along away from the ready to strike ram.

Malik gain control of his limb, then started to walk next to the teen over towards the cliffs. Rustling sounds came from behind. Too ruff for the wind to make and to far for any of them to cause it. Malik turn his head till he could see in the corner of his eye, two black heads ducking back down in their hiding place in the tall grass. Malik continued his walk but with his head slightly turned to see two patches of grass moving in the same direction of the teens.

The pale teen took no notice of the other's curious gaze. Right at that moment when they reached close to the end of the trail a low whimper was heard. Not only did Malik spin all the way around to figure out where the source was coming from but Ryou hid behind him, he heard it too.

Malik bent down not averting his eyes off that spot where the grass shook and rustled. Ryou followed his friends moments with both of his hands laying on his back while the other was feeling the ground for something to protect them with. When his hand touched what seemed to be a stick he gripped it bringing it up in front of him, holding it like it was a sword.

Two little black noses poked out the opening in the grass, sniffing the air. Ryou flinched as the mouths appeared in the clearing, tongues flopped out licking the jaw and fangs flashed in the suns rays. Ryou hid his face in the Egyptian's shirt mumbling about wishing his yami was there. Malik's gripped tighten around the base of the stick getting ready to jump when they make their first move.

"Ryou," Malik whispered. When he felt the teen look up he continued. "When I say the word you run to the house kay." Ryou nodded. "Good, now get ready here they come."

Like he said one of the heads popped out revealing not only black but white on the tips of the pointed ears and under the muzzle. Malik stared dumbstruck as the whole body came out shaking the loose grass off of it's body.

"Um, Ryou do you own any dogs?"

The said teen looked up, "Bucky does, why?"

Malik tilt his head back and pointed with the stick at the border collie barking at the other to come out from hiding. "Cause I think I know what was following us."

Ryou poked his head over the tan teen's seeing he was right. The one dog was pulling the other that's hiding, by it's collar trying to drag him out. "Seraph, Tsubasa!" Ryou yelled out to them. The one hiding barked at the teen before jumping over the other, causing it to fall on it's side. It quickly got up running to the teens, both jumping on one making them tumble over. Both border collies began licking the teens faces while Malik and Ryou laughed while trying to get them off.

"Seraph, get off!" Ryou commanded trying his best to control his laughing. Malik wasn't doing much better. He was laughing his head off as the one over him barked and continued it's fun licking the teen till he was good and wet.

The one called Seraph obeyed the pale teens orders and climbed off the teen's chest and sat in front of him barking and wagging her tail. Ryou sat up rubbing his face with his sleeve, he looked on the side of him to Malik and the dog on him licking him to death. "Tsubasa, down boy!" The dog stopped it's playing to look up at Ryou, it whimpered before doing what Seraph did. Ryou crawled over toward the other teen, he hovered over Malik who was breathless and trying to get air. "You kay?"

Malik stared up at him and grinned, "yeah…little things caught me off guard."

Ryou smiled back then turned his gaze at the border collies. The one called Seraph was a female with white on the tips of her ears, tail, and under her muzzle going to her belly. Everything else was black but the blue in her eyes and the red collar.

The other named Tsubasa was the boy not wanting to get out of the grass and the one who tipped Seraph over. His forepaws were white, going up to his shoulders as lightning. A skunk stripe comes to his forehead to the tip of his tail. The eyes were blue like the girl's but with a green collar.

"So does Bucky know you left your posts you two?" Both dogs sunk into their shoulders with their ears pulled back at the way Ryou spoke his question. "I take that as a no."

Malik pulled himself up glaring at the dogs, "You owe me a new shirt." He pulled at his paw stain shirt.

"Relax, Marik can buy you a new one when we get back home."

The Egyptian sighed, "I guess." He turned his head around to see the clear blue sky over the cliffs that over looked the sea. "Aren't we here to see the cliff's or not?"

Ryou followed the other's gaze and smiled, "Yeah, let's go." He helped Malik up and walked down the last remaining of the trail when he stopped. He spun around to find Seraph and Tsubasa following them. "No, you two stay. You hear me, stay." Ryou commanded holding up his finger. Both dogs looked up at him with sadden eyes but obeyed his orders. They sat down where they once stand, the siblings whimpered but Ryou ignored it.

Malik led the way with Ryou right behind his tail. When both teens looked over the drop off they saw nothing but blue water and white rocks that lied far below. The waves moved as one as they collided into the cliff's side like they were in a fight. When they hit water flew everywhere, it looked like rain without the dark clouds and thunder storms. Some of it splashed in the hikari's face, making them giggle at the cool touch it left. Wind blew in their noses bringing a sharp scent of the ocean's smell. Salty and sweet, with a hint of a fishy scent that brought out the smell of fresh seaweed. The birds hovered over head while the dogs whimper and cried for the teens to come back. Something didn't feel right to them.

"wow," Malik said bending over the edge to get a better look. "Far drop." He stood straight back up, he glared at the crying dogs then turned to Ryou. "What's the dog's problem?"

Ryou shrugged before closing his eyes and held his arms out so the wind could brush though him. "I don't know, I don't speak dog."

"fine." Malik glanced down to the water. "It's pretty scaring up here."

"It is kind of."

'_Ryou…'_

The pale hikari shot his head up spinning around to find the source of the voice but found no one else there but Malik, who was laying on the grass staring at the sky. _Was it the wind?_ he thought. Something cold grabbed hold of his hand forcing him to face the ocean. _What the?! _His arm was lifted up on it's own pulling him closer to the edge. _Malik help me!! _No words escaped his lips. They were sealed tight together, someone placed their hands over them to mute his voice. His feet soon started to have a mind of their own as they moved closer and closer to the water. Ryou tried his hardest to scream or whimper but whatever was covering his mouth stopped it. _Please Malik look up!_

'_Come with us Ryou…we're going home…'_

Ryou was now one step away from a watery doom. Tears rolled free down his cheeks as his body shook involuntary. His sight was blurry from the tears. Something cold rapped around his body. It felt like arms were around his neck as a body was pressed up against his side. A cool breeze blew in his ears as he heard barking and someone calling his name. Ryou couldn't move his own body, not even his eyes to see what was happening. The arms were removed from his neck. A strong jerk moved him forward as he heard more screaming and barking but the only thing that was clear and close was a soft voice that was next to his ear.

'_To darkness…'_

_

* * *

_

"Hey hikari's lunch is ready!" Only silent was responded to the white hair yami. "Ryou, Malik!" Bakura crossed his arms over his chest as no one called back to him. "Where the hell are they?"

Bakura walked out of the kitchen to the living room to be welcomed by music. He looked over to see the tv on with a Korean band called DBSK playing a music video. He moved his gaze to the couch where the blonde yami was stretched out bobbing his head to the song 'Rising Sun'. The pale yami walked behind the couch staring at the moving picture box.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the best Korean band ever." Marik replied as the song ended.

Bakura glanced at the screen then at the yami, "Well, get up, I can't find light's."

Marik pushed himself to a sitting position looking in the others eyes, "They might be playing somewhere and couldn't hear you." He got off the couch and headed toward the door. "They're still teens, I mean how much trouble can they get into?"

Both yami's shared a glance in silent's before they both spoke, "We need to find."

Bakura was about the grab the handle on the front door but it turned on it's own. When it opened on the other side stood Bucky out of breath,hutching over, his eyes widen when he saw both yami's.

"Hey Bucky, what's up?" Bakura said with worry in his voice.

"It's…Ryou and…his friend," He huffed out. Marik and Bakura leaned in waiting for him to continue. "They're at…the cliffs…I heard barking and screaming." He looked up in Bakura's concern eyes. "I think something is happening to Ryou."

He didn't need to tell twice for Bakura to run past him and toward where the faint barking and screaming was. Marik was right behind, worried for his hikari also.

"Damn it, what is happening?!" Bakura yelled jumping over the objects that were in his way then speeding down the trail the hikari's took. _Ryou, please be ok!_

* * *

**Ryou: =starts jumping= Oh My, I love that song!!!**

**Me: Me too!!!**

**Ayume: I love Phantom!!**

**Me; OMR I love that one the most!! It's on my number 1 place on the DBSK songs I love!!!**

**Bakura: you all are so weird!**

**Ryou: but they're the best Bakura**

**Me and Ayume: YEAH!!**

**Bakura: whatever**

**Ayume: =sighs= he has no heart**

**Bakura: I so do!! =points at me= Leave a review for this chick if you read this!! She worked all nights to do this for you all!!!**

**Me: =blushes= ok he does have a heart but Ryou is still better then you =hugs Ryou= please push the button for us please!!**


	5. The music that ends with a scream

**Ryou: hello it's me again. Sorry people but Raven isn't here cause she fainted from all the reviews from the last chapter and for making this chapter longer cause alot of people like it! And Ayume took her to bed a little while ago. So It's just me and Bakura.**

**Bakura: She's some weird chick that had to redo this chapter 5 times till it was good for her taste. =smirks= she's funny when she drinks soda though.**

**Ryou: She does that cause she writes more when she's sugar high! You know that yami!**

**Bakura: Whatever...aren't you suppose to do the disclaimer or something like that**

**Ryou: =gasp= I almost forgot! Raven doesn't know any of us or the show. She doesn't own the band ACDC either...haven't you notice she puts bands in all her chapters yami?**

**Bakura: =shrugs= Don't know and who cares...ok enjoy this mortals.**

* * *

The roar of the sea was boomed as they collide with the cliffs. Each wave crashed to each other wanting to get what they have lost on shore. Someone's name was being yelled for on the top, it was mixed with the sound of barking and whining as their young master was dangling off the edge. His friend caught him in time but only manage to capture one of the pale hands. The white haired teen hanged there, not looking up to see his friend's concern face or his dogs sadden faces. No. He stayed there, looking down at the large blue water, envy was burning in his brown eyes.

"Ryou! Come on Ryou, answer me!" The Egyptian cried out. He tighten his grip around the pale wrist desperately trying to pull his friend from a early grave. "Ryou?!"

No answer came out of Ryou's lips. He didn't scream not even when he fell off moments ago. He continued staring at the waves as they fought to be dominate. Something was drawing him towards it. He wanted to go down there.

The dogs barkings turned to growls as they're fur lifted on all ends. They saw something down below but when Malik followed their gaze he couldn't see nothing. Seraph took a step foreword and barked a warning bark at her master. Ryou didn't jump or turned to see her. She barked again but it was of no vain. Whatever she saw couldn't be seen to mortal eyes.

"Please Ryou," Malik begged. "Look at me. You can't be planning to fall, are you?"

Something red caught the blonde's attention. It was rolling down the pale hikari's leg and dripped in the depths below. He looked more carefully then shot back. Down on the teens jeans was blood, fresh like it just got drawn out. Malik opened his mouth to speak again till he felt a tug pull at Ryou's body. It was small at first but it happened again and again, stronger at every pull. Tsubasa and Seraph both barked like crazy. They saw it. Whatever it was.

A movement came from the pale teen as he reached up to Malik's hand. The blonde sighed in relief thinking Ryou was ok but what came next made his heart sink. Ryou was trying to pull the tan's hands off. He took off one finger at a time, soon only one hand was holding him while the other was being placed by the white hair's on the wall.

"What in Ra's name are you doing?!" Malik shouted making Ryou look up at him with half closed clouded eyes. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Ryou's lips moved but nothing came out but in low whispers. All Malik heard was, "Let me fall."

Malik's eyes widen at the words. He shook his head hoping he was hearing things but Ryou kept on repeating the words like a broken record. There was no regret or remorse in his voice that was once like an angel's. His voice he was talking with wasn't his, it was to dull and plain like. It was no where near his.

"R-Ryou?" Malik stuttered. His body shook and beats of sweat found their way on his forehead. The dogs nipped in the air in front of them but Tsubasa shot back whimpering. A small cut appeared on his muzzle bleeding in a steady pace. Seraph jumped back from where she stood. She turned her head around and started barking the other way. Tsubasa soon did the same.

"Let me return." The voice that wasn't Ryou's spoke. His blown eyes not looking away from lavender ones. They never blinked or moved. "Let me go home."

"N-no! Stop talking like that! If you fall…if you fall," Malik trailed off. He didn't want to think of it. "What about Bakura?!" Ryou stopped his talking and hung there. "You know how miserable Bakura will be if he found out you jumped, and of your own free will?!"

The brown orbs blinked then blinked again till the clouds covering them vanished. His head swung to one side to the other then up at the Egyptian.

"Malik?" That was his voice. The one that was sent down from heaven. "What are you doing?" He looked down and the memories from moments ago came back to him. He fell off cause someone was calling him. Ryou looked back up right at the moment something tugged his leg.

"Ryou stay calm, your making my grip loose." Malik grabbed hold of wrist again but a sharp pain shot up his arm. He pulled away his one hand hissing, then to find scratches covering the back of it. "What the Ra?"

"Malik make it stop!" The Egyptian brought his attention from the crimson on his hand to the pale hikari crying under him. "It hurts!"

"What hurts?!"

"My legs!" Another tug happened after Ryou spoke the last words. A scream escaped his lips as, what Malik saw, Ryou's jeans being ripped with blood dripping from the visible wounds that weren't there before. "Malik I'm slipping!"

"What?!" He was to late to grabbed hold of his hand as it slipped away from his grasp. "RYOU!!"

"MALIK!!"

_Return to us Ryou…come back home to darkness_

"BAKURA!!"

That's it. He's falling toward the hungry sea. The voice he hears is getting it's wish. Ryou closed his eyes as tears flew in the air. Someone called his name. It wasn't the unknown voice or Malik's it was,

"RYOU!"

The person grabbed his shirt throwing him over the cliffs into that person's arms. He heard more yelling and swears, the arms around him tightened. Ryou cracked his eyes open to find Malik being hugged to death by his yami. The dogs were no where in sight. And when he looked up he found Bakura squeezing him, not planning to let go.

"Bakura?" The said yami glanced down with worry and concern in his usually menacing eyes.

Bakura smiled before hugging his hikari again. He leaned his head on the pale teens soft head, "Thank Ra we got here in time."

The hikari blushed, he smiled in his yami shirt nodding to what the thief said, "Same here."

* * *

"Do you guys know what could of happened if Marik and I didn't get there in time?!" Bakura asked with Marik behind him crossing his arms and nodding to what the other was saying. After the teens came back to the cabin the yami's ordered their hikari's to be seated on the couch to hear what the punishment is for leaving the yard without them knowing and almost letting one of them fall.

"Yes." Malik replied staring at the cream colored carpet.

"You do now don't you?!" It was Marik's turn to lecture the teens. Both hikari's nodded and Marik continued. "Ryou could of died! And what would have happened if the edge gave in and token you too, Malik!"

"If Bucky didn't heard your guy's screaming's we would've be to late to save you two." Bakura sighed and glanced other to see Ryou wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Why did you two even do that?"

"I w-wanted to s-show Malik the c-cliffs." Ryou managed to say though his hiccups. A arm was placed around his shoulders. Malik was next to him now, holding a tissue with his free hand to the teen. The pale hikari smiled, grabbed the object muttering a thanks before wiping it on his eyes.

Malik then turned to glared at the yami's, "He didn't mean to you know. He was excited that I came and wanted to show me around. We didn't know that would happen." The Egyptian brought Ryou to his feet. "We're going to his room. Good bye." He grabbed hold of the teen's hand pulling him toward the stairs and disappearing to the second floor.

"Malik get back down here!" Both yami's heard a curse and the door slamming. Marik sighed turning to the one next to him. "You think we went hard on them?"

Bakura gazed up the stairs, "I don't think so. What they did was the worst's thing those two have ever done. Ryou could've died and your's might of gone after him thinking he could save him from drowning." The thief strolled over to the steps but stopped at the bottom, his hand on the railing.

Marik placed his hand on the white haired's shoulder causing him to turn to him. "I think we should leave them be Bakura."

Bakura sighed, "Your right." He paused and stared at the table. "You think they want their sandwiches and smoothies?"

* * *

"I can't believe them. Yes, I know we could of gotten hurt but it wasn't our fault." Malik rant while rapping a roll of gauze around the pale teens blood stained leg. "I mean, if they were there then they could of seen what really happened." A soft squeak came from the pales teen's lips when Malik pulled the note tighter. "Opps, sorry Ryou."

Ryou formed a small smile, "It's ok. How's for hand?"

Malik held up his bandaged hand grinning, "It's all good."

Ryou's smile grew as he stood up, Malik next to him with a arm around his shoulder to hold him steady, and limped out of his conjoined bathroom toward his bed. He plotted himself down with the tan hikari on a backwards computer chair sitting with his legs on either side on the back grinning at the teen.

"So what do you want to do, Ry?" Malik asked after he glanced at the clock on the dresser that read 2:34 pm.

The pale hikari shrugged, "Don't know. My bags with all the games are down stairs and I don't think you want to go down there."

"Damn right I don't." He laughed at himself. Ryou joined in giggling in his hand. Footsteps were heard outside the room, shortly after a couple of knocks came with a muffled sigh and chattering of glass were heard hitting the floor before the footsteps faded away. Malik shared a glance with Ryou before heading toward the door to open it and closed it with a large plate of sandwiches in his one hand and balanced two smoothies with the other. "Don't think this will make us forgive them."

"No, I think it's for not getting lunch." Malik handed a sandwich to Ryou then a smoothie. He muttered a thanks as Malik went back to the chair.

The Egyptian looked at his food with caution, "You don't think they poisoned it, do you?"

Ryou chocked on his smoothie spitting some of the contents in his hand. He wiped away the drool with his other hand, "Really, you say that now that I ate half of it already."

"Sorry." Malik sheepishly grinned, he took a bite of his sandwich then smiled. "I can guess who made this."

Both hikari's were enjoying there threats till they heard the footsteps outside the door again. They stop in front of the room again to knock. Malik sighed and walked to the door to open it, "Yes what do you want?…huh?" No one was there. He looked down the halls and saw the same thing there too.

"Who's at the door Malik?"

"No one…did you hear it knock too?"

Ryou nodded, a cold breeze rushed though his body causing him to hug himself. He shivered uncontrollably, he didn't have any fans in the room and the windows were closed. Something that felt like fingers brushed on his cheeks creasing the skin gently.

"Ry, hey Ryou are you ok?" Ryou stopped shaking to look up at the teen in front of him. Malik was staring down at him with worried eyes.

"I-I'm ok." Not long after he said those words the boom box on his dresser blasted 'Highway to hell' by ACDC. Both teens jumped, they stared at the music player confused and scared.

"Ok Ry, this isn't funny." Malik bent over to unplugged the boom box but it kept on playing.

"But I'm not doing anything!" Ryou yelled over the music. Covering his ears didn't help much.

Malik backed away from the dresser with widen eyes, "Marik and Bakura must be doing this!"

"But you said no one was outside!" The volume was getting louder at every word they spoke. "My ears hurt Malik!"

"Let's get out of here!" Malik grabbed Ryou by the waist holding him up while walking to the door. Malik turned the knob but it didn't move. He tried harder but with no success. "What the hell?! It's stuck!"

Ryou took over and tried to jiggle it but it didn't do anything. He quickly covered his ears screaming. The music reached it's volume point. It was unplugged how can it still be going?

"Bakura!"

"Marik!"

The music drowned out there yelling. The song ended so it could start again. Malik growled, he punched the door repeatedly but it done nothing. Ryou cried cause the music was hurting his head. The room changed, a heavy atmosphere hung in the air. It got harder to breath as the teens kept on yelling and pounding on the door. Nothing seemed to reach the outside.

"Ryou we need to bash the door open!"

"What?! We can't do that!"

"Well it's a better idea then jumping out of a 2 story building window!" At this moment the Egyptian kicked the knob. It moved so he kicked it again but it fell off hitting the ground and rolled under the blue bed. "Oh My Ra, we're doom!"

"That's bloody fantastic, Malik!" Ryou yelled sarcastically.

"Stupid music!" Malik grabbed his shoe, he flung it at the boom box. The music stopped playing. Both teens sighed in relief but the moment of silence was short lived. A high pitched scream was heard though out the room. It screamed louder as the teens yelled for their yamis. "Why the hell is this happening?!"

"Bakura, help us!"

"Damn it Ry, they can't hear us!"

"But they could hear the music and screams right?!" Something pushed the pale teen causing him to fall on his rear. Ryou looked up at his friend with teary eyes.

Malik bent down reaching his hand out to the teen, "Ryou?" The screams from the boom box did one last high note until it went dead. The electronic fell off the dresser crashing on the ground, running footsteps were heard in the room as they ran past the blonde and decrease when they hit the hallway. "Thank Ra that's over…Ry?"

Malik looked down finding Ryou in a ball crying in his knees while hugging his legs. The pale hikari muttered something that was to hard to understand. The Egyptian kneeled down to get to his level, out stretched his hand gently patting the soft white locks. A warm smile was placed on his lips. The pale teen glanced up to him, tired his best to smile but it failed when he heard running footsteps outside the door. He jumped when they stopped and banged on the wooden door.

Both teens backed away from the door, Ryou in Malik's arms as the door was swung opened by someone's kick. A blonde yami poked his head in while the white haired one ran in looking around the room till he found his target.

"Ryou what happened?" He asked bringing the said teen in his arms trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean 'what happened?' Why didn't you guys come sooner when we yelled for you?" Malik yelled digging his face in his yami's shirt.

"What are you talking about? We didn't hear any yelling."

"What?!" Both hikari's yelled at the same time.

"Yeah like Marik said," Bakura pointed his thumb at the other yami. "After I left your guy's lunch outside your room we heard one of you opened the door and closed it so we guess you forgiven us. Then later on we heard laughing and running around, Marik thought you guys were playing tag or something. That's when we heard something crash and someone screaming."

"We ran up here thinking one of you got hurt but your door was stuck. So I kicked it down." Marik smiled at himself thinking he did something good but that only received a glare from the pale hikari. "What?"

"You broke my door! Now how am I suppose to sleep in here thinking some crazy madman can just walk right in here and carry me away, Huh?! Tell me Marik, how can I sleep thinking that?!"

Everyone stared wide eyes at the little hikari. They never heard him talk or yell like that to anyone, specially Marik.

"Ryou are you feeling ok?"

"I almost died in here, Bakura! Me and Marik screamed and cried for you guys to come but all you say is you only heard us laughing! How the hell can you not hear it?!"

Bakura took a step back, "But it's true. We didn't hear any of what you two said."

"But you had to! You had to hear the screaming and the music…the running…the crying." Ryou faded off. His tears raced down his face as he looked down, away from everyone's stares. No one believed him but Malik cause he was there too. If the yami's were there would they believe it too?

"Come on little one, you must be tired."

"But Bakura-"

"No buts." The yami picked the teen up bridle style and walked out the room with Marik and Malik, who kept on looking over his shoulder at the room.

After they left the hallway and down the stairs the yami's placed the two hikari's on the couch. Bakura handed Ryou the remote while Marik looked for a blanket in the closet. When he finally found one he threw it over the hikari's head.

"Ok, problem solved." Marik stated clapping his hands together.

Malik was the first to poke his head out from under the wooly bundle. "Solved what problem? Burying us alive?"

"Nope." Bakura cut in. "Since you guys aren't planning to stay in the room anytime soon. I thought it'll be better you two stay down here where we can see you."

It was Ryou's turn to pop his head out. He sighed, switched the tv on and laid back with a arm behind his head. "Good enough for me."

Malik sighed in defeat and laid the way the other was doing. He started complaining he wanted to watch what Ryou skip pasted on the tv. Ryou stuck out his tongue then went back to surfing the channels. Malik huffed and crossed his arms over his chest waiting to see what the pale teen will put on.

The yami's laughed at the childish there hikari's were doing then went to the pile of bags that were still at the door. "Great, they get to watch tv while we're stuck doing more work."

"Just shut up and help me put these in the rooms." Bakura replied throwing a bag at Marik.

"Fine." He looked at the bag he was holding then held it up for Bakura to see. "What about your hikari's ones? He said he won't sleep in his room with a kicked down door?"

"I'll think of something but for now just toss them in my room."

"And that'll be?"

"The one with dog teeth marks on it."

"Why are ther-"

"Don't ask." Bakura toss another bag at the blonde then headed up the stairs with Marik behind him.

Ryou and Malik continued their fighting, not realizing the dark figure standing behind them. It stared at them for a few minutes till it turned and headed up the stairs.

* * *

**Ryou: ow my ears hurt!!**

**Bakura: you mean from the boom box part?**

**Ryou: No, your yelling cause Raven grabbed your hair by mistake thinking it was her dog's.**

**Bakura: oh that...she's still going to pay for that! =runs off with an ax in his hands=**

**Ryou: OMR BAKURA!! =runs after him=**

**Malik: =pops out of no where= Please review! ^-^**


	6. What goes bump in the shadows!

**Me: OMR, I'm back!! Roar!!!!!**

**Ryou: O.o...what's wrong with her?**

**Ayume: Rya gave her soda.**

**Bakura: Well good, she needed something that would get her to type this stupid thing again!**

**Ayume: It's not stupid!!**

**Ryou: And she couldn't cause her computer caught something!**

**Me: Thank you for the soda Rya!!!! =hugs=**

**Bakura: -_-...The chick over there hugging her friend is not the owner of us =whispers= thank Ra...Also she says something about aplogies for not unloading for a while.**

**Ryou: =nods= yep...=smiles= please enjoy. She tried to make it more longer and scarier for you all.**

* * *

The night whispered stories in the ears of the sleeping forms laying in their warm beds. Soft talking and sighs creaked in and out of the walls. Nothing seemed to be awake to the world of the shadows. The moon was grinning down on the moving shadows as they sneaked into the homes of many scaring the mortals as a past time. There was no where to hide when the darkness as come to play. Even the light of little flames on candles blow out when they enter.

In one of the rooms in the cabin far from town but not in the middle of nowhere, a teen was hiding under the covers. A flash light was gripped tightly in one hand shining down on a book that was in his lap. The body trembled and shook as his brown eyes scanned over the typed letters. His hand let go of the book to brush away the stray white hairs that had fallen on his forehead.

The words spoke to him, as his eyes looked at each they whispered in his ears telling him the true story behind the letters. Brown eyes blinked holding back the fear that was visible in them. He hated horror movies but when it came to books he could never put them down.

Ryou sighed turning the page. He could hear snoring in the room across from the one he's sharing with Malik. Ryou felt better when his room was right next to his yami's but it's down the other end of the hall. He looked up from the blow up bed Bakura brought in to see the Egyptian laying on his side with his mouth ajar and an arm hanging off the side.

Soft giggles escaped the pale lips. Ryou went back reading when something caught his eye. Leaning on the doorway was someone in black sweat pants grinning at him. Bakura sighed shaking his head before walking to the hikari.

"You should be asleep, Ryou." He whispered for only the pale teen could hear. "It's late, why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Ryou replied as Bakura tucked him in.

Bakura glanced down finding the book hidden under the pillow. "And reading Steven King will help?" He raised a brow to this. Ryou laughed nervously lowering his head. "No wonder you get nightmares. Now, sleep before I wake Marik to help me knock you out."

"That's not funny yami." Ryou huffed folding his arms.

"Yeah your right…Malik can do a better job." He chuckled looking down at the said teen who mumbled something in a different language in his sleep. He sighed moving the Egyptian to a better position.

"Bakura?" The yami stopped what he was doing to glance at his hikari who was staring at his blanket. "Why can't you believe that something else is here with us?"

"Cause there isn't Ry," The thief bent down to his level patted his head and pushing him to a laying position. "If you don't see it, hear it, or touch it then it's not really there."

"But-"

"No buts, now get some rest. Marik and I are going into town in the morning to pick up some things, so you two will be alone for a few hours. Will you be ok?"

Ryou nodded adjusting his head on the pillow. The hikari yawned closing his brown eyes falling asleep. Bakura smirked kissing his forehead. "Good night young one." He left the room closing the door after him.

* * *

Hours passed since Bakura entered the Egyptian's room. The two young teens were sound asleep not hearing the footsteps that were outside their room. They were light like someone was tip-toeing but it soon changed to heavy stomps after passing in front of the white haired thief's room.

Soft whispering was following it, to quiet for any of them to hear what it was saying. It stopped it's talking when it was next to the hikari's room again. The knob on the door turned opening the door slowly. The room was filled with light breathing and mumbling from the one on the bed.

The moonlight cast it's beam though the window to the open wide door. Nothing was there but a shadowy smoke shaped as a human. The shadow took a step forward towards the blow up bed. It stood at the foot of it glancing down on the sleeping teen.

The misty black shadow lowered itself not taking it's unknown eyes off the sleeping teen. The body turned transparent while it climbed over the body. Each movement it did Ryou shook from the coldness touching his covered figure. The shadow stopped, it's whole body invisible but the eyes appeared. Dark blood red eyes stared down the hikari's face. Hated and sadness was mixed into them tied together with a thick line of grief.

The sheets imprinted hands on the side of the white hair and knees beside his hips. One of the hands moved to his hair. The white hair moved around roughly causing Ryou to whimper from the tugs. The hair was soon still but the blanket moved away from his neck and lowered down till it reached his chest. The pajama collar was tugged out of place revealing the pale neck.

The hands reappeared in the light but not as before. They were more darker with what looks like little claws on the ends of each finger. Both hands rapped around the pale neck squeezing it tight. Ryou's eyes shot open at the feel of the grip choking him. He gasped but not just from the neck but the eyes glaring at him.

_How did you come back?…_

He blinked. Did he heard it talk? The fingers around his neck tighten more making gasp for breath. He tried to reach his hands up but they wouldn't budge. Nothing listened to him, whatever was over him paralyzed his body. All he could do was lay there wishing this was all a nightmare.

_Why didn't you still where you were?!_

The voice sounded hurt. The red eyes trust foreword colliding to his forehead making everything go black. Everything died down, Ryou passed out from the loss of breath and the shadow going though him taking all his strength with it. Nether the yami's or Malik known what had happened that night but it all seemed to be a dream that gone horribly wrong. To wrong that he could feel it breathing.

_I don't want to see another disappear…_

* * *

The rays of the sun shined though the opened window in the kitchen, warming up the awake Egyptian and the half asleep whitenette. Malik was munching down on his cereal every spoon full took a peek at the one across from him with worried eyes. Ryou was staring down at his Lucky Charms rubbing his neck every thirty seconds or so. Malik couldn't tell what was wrong since Ryou got up and ran to the bathroom and came back with a bandana rapped around it. Whatever was wrong with it he didn't what to show anyone.

"So…Nice weather huh?" Malik stated trying to start up a conversation. The silence was bothering him.

"Yeah I guess so." Ryou muttered spinning the contents in the bowl with his spoon.

Malik pouted going back to his Captain Crunch. His gaze rested on the note next to his bowl. Marik and Bakura left early in the morning to pick up food. The hikari hated the thought of being left behind while his yami gets a joy ride around the town. There's only one reason he didn't walk out that door and go on a rampage to find him, the look on Ryou's face when he reentered their bedroom. It was lifeless and terrified.

The tan teen was so lost in his mind he didn't hear the front door open and close. He blinked. He leaned back on his chair to see Bucky taking his shoes off. He noticed Malik's staring, he waved at the teen before going to the book that was on the shelf next to him. The man written something then placed it back on the shelf before walking out the door again.

Whimpering was heard next to him now, his lavender eyes followed the pleas to the two dogs from the cliffs. The female was laying her head on his lap while the male sat on his back legs begging for some food.

"What was your names again?" Malik asked under his breath petting the one on his laps head.

"Seraph and Tsubasa."

"Oh yeah…wait." He looked up seeing Ryou standing next to his chair keeping his head down. He grabbed his untouched bowl pouring it in the dog dishes that were next to the fridge before he left the room.

The dogs rushed to their bowls licking up the soggy cereal as Malik jumped off his chair doing the save with the rest of his breakfast and ran into the living to find Ryou laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. A bored expression was written all over his face.

"Ok what's up?"

"The ceiling."

"That's not what I meant Ry, why aren't you talking? Is your throat sore or something?"

Ryou sighed pushing himself to a sitting position. "You said you believed me when I said something was following us in the forest right?" Malik nodded not really sure where this was going. The pale teen got up from the couch and stood in front of the Egyptian. "I think it followed us here."

Malik's brow rose. "What makes you think that Ry?"

A sigh escaped the pale lips. He knew that was coming. His hands untied the bandana around his neck showing the teen what he had been hiding. Lavender eyes doubled in size, they scanned the neck with fright and confusion. What used to be pale and smooth was now black and blue. What looks like hands wanting to choke him to death was visible in the sun's light. The fingers were to small to be the yami's doings but almost the size like…

"Malik I'm scared." The Egyptian shook out of his thoughts to find Ryou looking away. His voice cracked when he said those words, two words that should stay quiet but escaped. Pale shoulders shook involuntary, brown eyes shot back up to meet lavender. "Why is this happening, why me?"

Only if he knew, the words are lost somewhere in the darkness. Malik opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. He didn't know what to say to this. He knew the right words to cheer up the little hikari when they were back home but here…it's like a thief stole them away.

"I'm sorry Ry," He turned away from the feared brown orbs. "But I can't answer that one." After those words ringed though both teens ears silence was soon hanging in the air. Malik waited to hear crying or the hikari collapsing on the ground scared to death, but nothing. No crying, a bang from the fall, or even someone hugging him saying he's scared. His eyes shifted to the corners to see why Ryou was so silent. To his shock the teen wasn't there anymore. Malik spun around in a circle looking for a patch of white. His eyes landed to the kitchen.

Ryou was on the ground hugging his knees while Seraph and Tsubasa looked puzzled at him. They whimpered at him but he didn't reply back. The male nuzzled his nose to the hikari's nose earning himself a small squeak. Ryou grabbed his bandana, the one with thief written all over it in Egyptian writing, and tying it around his neck again making sure the dogs don't touch it. His head went back down on his knees as the footsteps from the doorway came closer.

"Ry?" The pale teen kept his head down. He heard a sigh then more whimpering from the dogs part. Ryou felt warm arms rap around him. He looked up seeing Malik smiling at him while he hugged the teen in his arms. "It's ok Ry." His voice was so calm, not like before. "You can cry, I won't let anything hurt you while I'm here. You can count Bakura and Marik too. They don't want anything harming you ether even though they don't believe in it."

The pale hikari leaned his head on the Egyptians shoulder crying silently whispering _I'm sorry_ as he grabbed hold of the tan teen's shirt holding him there. Malik nodded every time he mentioned those words. His hand patted the white hair while he whispering soft words back. He knew how to calm him down but how can he stop what's after him?

* * *

"Do you think your ok?" Malik asked watching Ryou swift over on his side on the couch. His brown orbs blinking rapidly do to the sun's harmful rays.

"Yeah, I just want sleep." Ryou answered pulling the blanket over his head hiding from the burning star. "I don't want to nap in the room, alone." He muttered to himself so the Egyptian couldn't hear.

He did caught little of it but not much. He sighed before walking to the window closing it's dark blue curtains. "I guess I can catch up on my gaming while you nap." No response. "Ry?" He turned his head seeing Ryou sleeping soundly like he was in a deep sleep just under five seconds. Malik chuckled removing the teen's white locks that fallen on his forehead. "It's amazing how you can sleep so soundly in the matter of seconds."

What sounded like a whistle ringed in the Egyptians ears soon after rapid footsteps ran behind them, without warning one of the bodies hits his legs causing him to fall backwards. Malik growled rubbing his rear glaring at whatever did that. The two culprits sat next to the front door wagging their black plushy tails. Seraph barked in a high pitch voice like she was apologizing for what the brother must of done. Both border collie's ears pert up hearing the whistle again before running out the little door under the main one disappearing to the outside world.

Malik picked himself back up again dusting off his jeans and glancing at the sleeping teen. "It _really_ amazes me." He exclaimed noticing Ryou didn't stir from his sleep. Malik shook it off, grabbed his computer bag pulling out a golden colored laptop before planting himself on the armchair beside the couch. The screen lit up showing a wallpaper of a sandy beach with crystal clear water. In the center was Malik grinning while his arm is around Ryou's pulling him down near him. In the back Marik was sticking Bakura's long sharp hairs up like a bunny's. The picture had been taken last year at Hawaii when Marik won a radio contest. It surprised everyone when he was the only one who seemed to know the answer.

Little giggles flew out of Malik's mouth remembering that day but he stop when he heard something falling. He looked around closing his laptop, finding the source to the noise. When it didn't happen again and he couldn't find anything amiss he reopened the computer to start typing again but the sound came back, this time it came from over his head. It sounded like it came from one of the rooms upstairs, Malik stood up walking to the bottom of the steps peeking up the staircase.

"Hello?" he called out hoping nothing would answer back. When another thump was heard he gulped before stepping on the first step with an unsure feeling. "I'm coming up!" Yeah, that's a great idea. Tell who ever is up there your coming. He took another step when something new happened. Instead of thumping of something dropping or falling he heard rolling. So quiet at first but it got louder and closer.

Something was visible on the top of the stairs. It was to small to figure out what it was. Malik leaned in closer to get a better view. Without warning the object moved one more time falling down the stairs sending Malik down. The Egyptian groaned at the hard ground, he blinked a couple of times before grabbing the unknown object that was in his lap. He picked it up viewing it on all sides.

"It's a…ball?" Yes, a small red rubber ball that can fit in his hand. Malik was dumbstruck. He trip from a little ball. He threw it back upstairs, he got up dusting his jeans again till a ball rolled next to his foot. Lavender eyes stared at it. It was the same ball he threw seconds ago. Malik picked it back up again and threw it just so it can come back to him in the same place. "What's going on?" He muttered.

Again he picked it up, instead of throwing it he shrugged sticking it in his pockets and heading back to his chair. Malik sighed grabbing a chocolate bar from his bag munching away while he played solitaire. Blankets moved next to him, Malik glanced down seeing the sheets toss and turn. He laughed putting the computer and chocolate bar down, stood up leaning over the sheets, a grinned glued on his lips.

"Oh Ryou-kun, you done with your nap now." The sheets stopped their struggling, it was all in a big knot. Malik shook his head making a clicking noise with his tongue. "Let me guess, your stuck?" Nothing moved. The Egyptian stared at the blankets with a little pout. He grabbed hold of the sheets pulling them high in the air. "Don't tell me you fell asleep aga-"

It wasn't Ryou! Laying there in Ryou's place was a little girl so innocent looking but her energy was so dark and cold. Her eyes shot open revealing darken orbs with no source of life in them. They stared up at the teen, her body swiftly moved to a sitting position without taking her eyes off his. Malik stumbled back as she stood up walking towards him. He scooted away as quickly as he could but it was no use.

"S-stay back!" He warned. He gasped, his back touched the wall. He has no where else to go. Malik sat there his heart beating so fast that it would propriety fly right out of his chest and lay there on the ground beating blood to no where. His eyes doubled in size, the girl wasn't walking towards him. She was floating, her arms outstretched ready to grab him. "N-no." Malik shook his head hearing his own voice crack. She was now inches away from him. Malik watched in horror as she rose her right arm bringing it right down at his head. Malik screamed covering his head. "NO! RYOU!"

"Yes?"

Was that right? Is he hearing things? No he was seeing a girl staring at him ready to hit him…but why hasn't he felt anything?

Malik poked his head up tears was fogging his vision but he was sure that he could see the pale teen sitting on the couch with the blanket still covering his legs. Little confusion was in his eyes as he watched his best friend cower in the corner calling out his name. He was crying. No not just that, he was shaking uncontrollably gazing into his brown orbs with fear and tear stained eyes.

Ryou pulled off the blanket as he stood up walking towards his scared to death friend. Something didn't seem right to Ryou. He has never seen Malik cower like a young child after hearing a story about the Boogie Man, it wasn't like him. It was worrying him so.

"Malik?" He whispered seeing the tan teen back away not believing he's not dreaming anymore. Ryou held out a pale hand in front of him hoping to convince him he's not what he had seen moments ago, even though the pale hikari doesn't know what really happened. All he cared for now is seeing Malik's joyful smile again.

The Egyptian's tears didn't decreased their falling nor did his shaking. His lavender eyes staring right into brown ones. Another whimper escaped his lips as he jumped hearing something drop and shattered over him. Was he still dreaming? He can't be, Ryou heard it too. The white hair teen was staring at the ceiling after hearing what he had. So he wasn't dreaming anymore.

"You heard that?" His friend said standing up not taking his eyes off the ceiling. He looked back down on Malik still his arm outstretch to him. "Come on Malik. I don't want to go on my own and I sure ain't going to leave you here alone."

Malik only nodded wiping away his fallen tears and taking the teens hand pulling himself up to his bare feet. He still didn't believe he's not dreaming but it's getting to real. Fear was riding up his back now, something was up there and it wasn't something he and Ryou should do alone.

"Let's wait till Marik and Bakura get back, Ry." He finally spoken when they neared the stairs. His own voice was starting to scare him. So weak and stunned, no where near the one he had before the ordeal. "It might be dangerous."

Ryou stopped on the first step gazing up the stairs like something at any moment would run down on them. He shook his head from those thoughts and peeked at his friend. Malik wasn't crying anymore but he still shook. Such terror was visible in his eyes. Another crash was heard making him turn back to the second floor that looked like a mile away. He felt the other hikari tugging on his sleeve to go back to the couch or anywhere that wasn't near the stairs but Ryou was curious wanting to know what was happening.

Without a second glance to Malik Ryou walked up the steps, each one feeling like he was walking though snow after a hash winter storm. _Why am I doing this? _He thought reaching the last steps. _Didn't I almost get choked to death by something last night?_ But look at him. Still walking the last ones till his feet touched the hard boards covering the hallway. Cold air blew against his face making him shiver. The pressure in the air was a bad sign. So heavy that it was getting a little harder for him to stand. Ryou plastered his hand on the wall holding him up as he headed down the hall. The sun's rays beamed though the windows lighting his way but the only spot that seemed to be untouched by it's long fingers was the back. On the other end of the hall was pitch black never the least the sun was high in the sky, it was still black. Black and cold. But why in front of his room?

It was getting colder the further he went. For a second Ryou thought he saw his own breath become smoke in front of him. After what seemed to be hours the teen was on the edge of the dark hall not touched by the Ra's light. Nothing, and I mean nothing, seemed humane down it's darkness. Everything behind the teen was bright, no shadows dancing, nothing escaped it's rays, and most of all…he couldn't see his breath then.

"Ry," The hikari whipped around finding Malik huddling behind him holding his hands together and breathing in them to keep warm. He wasn't shaking, Ryou sighed with relief seeing that but froze when coldness ran down his spine. Ryou jumped forward hugging the Egyptian.

"Malik! Something's here!" Malik rapped an arm around the teen's shoulders while he reached a hand into the darkness that awaited in front of them. Mocking them knowing their scared of just only the sight of it and not even seeing what's hiding in it's shadows. The Egyptian recoiled his hand after he felt what the teen in his arms felt. Something was indeed in the darkness of the hall. Just for a spit second something moved in front of him. So silent like it did it so long it knew where everything is so it didn't trip or fall. Ryou shook in the black t-shirt he wore, the hikari saw it too.

Not long did they stand there when something was heard in the darkness. It was faint but Malik, even Ryou knew it was footsteps. They backed away from the edge moving back down the hall hoping they can reach the stairs and run down them before seeing what was heading their way. Right when they stood in front of a closed window letting in the hot blaze is when the footsteps stopped. Nothing was heard.

"Do you think it left?" Ryou asked staring down the hall next to Malik. When the Egyptian was about to speak but they both heard something. It sounded like something of shattered glass was being picked up. Moments later something slide down the hall and stopped right at Ryou's feet. Cautiously the white hair teen bent down grabbing hold of the object. It was rapped in some clothing and under the object cracked. "What is this?"

"Don't know but I'd feel safer if we were down stairs." Malik replied pulling Ryou with him down the steps. Back where the darkness was a little laugh was heard. Sweet mixed well with menacing. As it laughed the darkness disappeared in thin air as if it wasn't there in the first place. That and along with it, the laugh.

* * *

"Ryou, are you sure we should open it," Malik asked looking over the white haired teen's shoulders watching as Ryou glided his fingers over the folds the clothing made. "It might be poison or deadly or-"

"My shirt from when I was 12."

"Yeah that too…what?!" Malik looked down again as the hikari undid some of the folds to reveal a worn out blue shirt. Just before the teen pulled it fully up something caught their eyes. A picture frame was laying on it's front hiding it's picture. Ryou carefully flipped it over and gasped.

The picture in the frame was of all four of them. It was when Marik took them all snow boarding and when they got lost in the mountains for a week. The yami's in the picture both had black eyes and scratches on their faces from fighting that it was each others fault they got lost. Neither the least they still were smirking to the camera holding their hikari's close to them. It was also the day Ryou lost his shirt and Bakura let him wear his. That shirt he lost wasn't lost anymore. It was in his very hands still carrying snow on it like it was just picked up from the white blankets that covered that mountain that day. It wasn't the shirt Ryou gasped at. Even Malik was wide eyed seeing what else that pictured hold.

The glass frame was cracked on the yami's faces and the Egyptian hikari's one. Ryou's was untouched. Three long cut marks slashed though Malik's body in the picture that almost his whole body was missing excepted his glassed crushed face. The Egyptian stepped away from the couch.

"Who did that? Why was only my body cut up?" He was shaking again. When Ryou stood up and walked towards him Malik backed further away. "Ryou you lost that shirt at the mountains! How is it still here, and it still has snow on it! It's the middle of summer for Ra's sake!"

Ryou looked at the clothing in his hand. It was true though, how did it get here? The picture was the one in his room, too. It was perfectly fine when he saw it last yesterday.

"Look Malik," Ryou started but didn't finish. Malik had ran outside before he even realized it. The sound of car door closing and a hikari yelling at his yami was heard. Ryou forgot what had happened and joined the three outside dropping the picture and shirt on the couch before doing so.

After the front door closed the cabin was silent. Nothing disturb the peace but the yelling and laughing outside. Creaking sounds came down the steps. When the last steps was heard a little laugh was heard. The cream carpet was forming two feet standing next to the stairs then they moved toward the couch. Another laugh was heard then the sound of crunching glass. The picture laying on the couch was flung at the wall. The glass shattered to the ground leaving razor like pieces sticking up.

After that the cabin was once again silent. But soon when the sun goes down it won't stay that long.

* * *

**Me: =shivering=**

**Bakura: what's wrong with her?**

**Ayume: The part with the ball and the girl sleeping on the couch all happened to her before.**

**Ryou: Really?**

**Me: =nods= Most of the stuff I will be writing will be mostly things that happened to me.**

**Ayume: Or the movies her mom watches.**

**Bakura: Let me guess, chick fics.**

**Me: My mom doesn't like that! She is a BIG!!!!!!! Horror fan!**

**Ayume: Most of her Dvd's are horror and Raven has to watch them all with her.**

**Ryou: =gulps= lucky I got rid of all of Bakura's horror dvd's**

**Bakura: =smirks= not all of them! =holds up the saw movies and boogie man= hee! =sees Ryou running away= Review and you can watch horror with ME!!**


	7. Blood and Dark Smirks

**Me: =sitting in the emo corner=...=sniff=**

**Ayume: I'm going to regret this but...what's wrong?**

**Me: Marik thought it's not fair Bakura and Ryou are always on here so he wants to be on the Authors notes for three chapters!**

**Marik: That's right! =smirks=**

**Ayume:...wait if Marik's here then that means...MALIK-KUN!! X3**

**Malik: O.o Kuso!! =runs away=**

**Ayume: Wait for me kawaii!! =runs after him=**

**Marik: =still smirking= The chick in the emo corner doesn't own us or the song she is listening to, too...what are you listening to anyways when you were doing this chapter?**

**Me: =sniff=...'Why, or why not' by that show Higurashi...please enjoy!**

* * *

Thrown clothes were in the air, yelling of frustration was heard as two young teens dug through the couch looking for the article of clothing and the damaged picture and frame. The furniture was flipped on it's side while the tan teen looked under the rug it was over. Cushions flown over the pale teen's head as he searched under it all. The yami's stood on the side staring at their hikari's destroying the once untainted couch.

"Where is it? What happened to it?" Was all spoken from their lips.

Bakura had enough of it! He sighed annoyed by the mess and the destruction in the living. He grabbed hold of his hikari dodging the blows he was doing.

"Would you stopping hitting me for a second!" Bakura yelled making Ryou jump in surprise from his voice. When he went stiff the yami put him down turning him around to make the teen face him. "Now," He lowered his voice but it still had it's annoyed tone. "Now, what are you two looking for?"

Malik was the first to answer after throwing a pillow at Marik's head. "The shirt Ryou lost when we all went snow boarding and the picture we found with it!" He turned to the yami's, "It was slashed on only my body! Why the Ra on mines?" He collapsed on the turned over couch pointing at the yami's with one hand and the other pointing at himself. "And it was punched on only our faces! Not a scratch on Ryou's!"

"What are you talking about?" It was Marik's turn to ask. "How can a shirt Ryou lost year's ago turn up here?"

"That's what I said!" Malik replied going back to looking under the rug.

Bakura sighed letting go of his hikari and grabbing the Egyptian's one by the shirt collar.

"Your destroying my cabin," he said dropping his hold on the teen. "And for what? A shirt that wasn't there in the first place."

"But `Kura, It was there!" Ryou cried out. The yami sighed again walking over to him. "It's true," Ryou spoke silently his head hung low, "It's true. I held it in my hands and Malik saw it with his own eyes."

"Ryou I want to believe you but, a shirt that was lost in the snow for, how long, can't just reappear all of the sudden in our cabin when no one else at the mountains couldn't find it." Bakura placed his hand on the hikari's shoulder. "You and Malik might of saw something that looked like it."

Malik jumped to Bakura's side with a serious face, "Then what about the picture we found in it? It was damaged like someone punched it!"

"That could've been anything." Marik answered for the pale yami. "You two have been rough housing ever since we got here. You played tag up stairs all of noon yesterday. One of you must of bumped into it and didn't realized it till now when everything's so quiet."

"But-"

"No more Malik." Marik raised a finger shushing him. "You guys have been all jumping ever since the cliff and room accidents. You two need to calm down and breath."

"And stop eating junk food and reading Steven King at night." Bakura eyed the hikari's who laughed nervously. Before walking to the kitchen Bakura ruffled up Ryou's and Malik's hair. "Now who's hungry?"

To reply to his question both hikari's stomachs growled. Bakura chuckled leading them to the kitchen.

"Hey Bakura I'll be there in a sec, kay?" Marik called to the room the three disappeared to. When Bakura yelled back Marik headed for the stair case.

Right when he came near the first step a sharp pain shot up his foot making the yami recoil back falling on rug in the progress. He swore out loud as he grabbed hold of his injured foot. More pain shot through him when his fingers barely touched the spot. His face twisted in discomfort, it felt like something was digging in his soles burning and ripping the skin under it.

A voice brought him out of his trance. Marik glanced up with one eye staring at Bakura running in. "Marik what happened?" He stopped his mouth ajar. The pale yami went right in front of him crouching down looking at the wound. "Damn it Marik, What did you do? There's glass all over your foot!"

Marik winced bringing one of his hands that held his foot to his face. His eyes widen. On his once tan fingers were blood. They dripped off his fingers to the cream colored rug blending it's crimson with it.

A gasped was heard behind him. When Marik turned his head he saw tears dripping to the crimson colored rug. His hikari was standing there little tear buds in the corners of his lavender eyes.

"Malik where's Ryou?" Bakura called from behind the hurt yami.

Malik looked down, "I left him in the kitchen." He replied with a sniff.

Bakura got up pulling Marik with him. "I'll take Marik to the bathroom. Watch Ryou for me." Malik nodded wiping his tear buds off his face. Bakura hauled Marik up the steps just missing the spot where the yami got punctured by the unknown glass.

* * *

When Malik went in the kitchen he saw Ryou sitting on the counter dangling his feet off the side his face hidden behind his white locks. Malik called out his name receiving a staring contest with the pale teen.

"Is Marik ok?" He asked not taking his eyes off the others.

Malik nodded, "Bakura took him to the bathroom." He sighed jumping up on the counter with the hikari. "I think he'll be ok."

Ryou nodded. It fallen silent in the room except the wind blowing in through the open window and the sound of an angry yami coming from above them. A sigh escaped their lips as they stared at the tile floor.

Ryou head shot up, "Malik!" The said teen jumped from the sudden outburst. "What happened to Marik?"

Malik looked at him puzzled, "He stepped on glass I think."

"That's it!" Ryou jumped off the counter running out of the room leaving Malik alone looking at the door.

When the Egyptian heard his name being called Malik jumped off the counter heading for the living room where he found Ryou crouching on the ground where the red was clearly visible. His pale hands running over the rug till they stop pulling something up.

"I knew it." He whispered turning around. "What do you think this is Malik?"

The Egyptian stared at his hand. Ryou was holding up a fragment of glass little red in one corner. It had hair sized cracks in the middle while on one side it looked like sharp teeth.

It took awhile till the thought came to his head. "It's from the frame!"

Ryou nodded looking back at the ground, "Someone must of found it and through it against the wall."

"So we couldn't show no one!" Malik stated feeling proud of himself. He crouched down next to his friend. "Did you find the picture too?"

Ryou nodded again but with a frown on his lips. He grabbed something on the other side of him with the hand that didn't held the glass. When he held what was over there to Malik his lavender eyes widen. Shredded, torn, and crumbled paper was in his pale hand. Malik knew right away what it was.

The picture.

"B-but how…" Malik trailed off.

"I don't know but who ever did this really doesn't want anyone else finding it." Ryou assured him. He crunched the torn papers in his hand angrily before walking away to the trash can by the front door.

Malik was behind him holding his shoulder, "Ry, we should keep it."

Ryou shook his head. The lid on the can popped up as he dropped both the glass and the papers. "Why should we, the evidences are gone."

Just as Malik was going to speak again the sound of foot steps were heard. Both hikari's looked at the stair case seeing Marik leaning on Bakura for support as he limped down the steps with difficulty.

The Egyptian was the first to meet them followed by the white hair teen. "Marik are you okay!" Malik asked a smile was on his lips.

Marik groaned when he reached the bottom. "Yeah but Bakura forbid me from walking on this foot." He glared at the said yami.

Bakura glared back, "Are you still mad I used alcohol on it?" He earn a growl from the yami. "I take that as a yes."

Tan arms rapped around the blonde yami's shoulders. Marik almost lost his balance if Bakura nor Ryou wasn't there to haul him back up.

"Hey Malik what gives?" Marik snapped, his foot hit the ground when the hikari jumped on him.

A sniff came from the hikari's lips looking up at Marik. "But I thought you got really hurt!" He cried out tightening his hold around the yami's shoulders. "You lost so much blood Marik."

"This?" Marik points at his foot with his thumb smirking. "It's just a scratch."

Bakura chuckled pulling Malik off the yami's shoulders, "Let Marik have room young one." He puts him down nudging him towards Ryou. "Now you two go somewhere that doesn't need us worrying about you. Me and Marik," -he points at the yami- "have some work to do."

"What about lunch `Kura?" Ryou asked listening to his and Malik's stomachs growl.

"Before Marik's accident I got half of your noodles ready. Just stir the roman and add whatever you two want."

Both nodded their heads racing to the kitchen.

* * *

Warm evening air blew over the glass. Birds sung their little tones while the crickets chirped on their hind legs. Little whispers mixed with the oceans yelling was heard crashing together. Everything outside in the fields was lit up with the suns long fingers touching all that wasn't hidden in the shadows.

White and blonde hair flew this way and that as the winds whispered it's knowledge to them. Warm cups were in each of their hands as they sat on the damp glass enjoying the music nature was making.

There was no words coming from their mouths but the sound of their chewing from the noodles. Ryou sighed placing a fried egg in his mouth.

"What do you think it wants Malik?" He asked tossing another egg in his mouth. "I mean, if you notice it's trying to tell us something."

Malik slurped on his noodles nosily before answering, "Don't know but it sure hates me." He swallowed. "If we still had the picture our yami's would actually believe us."

"They might but not the way we think." Ryou stuck a meat in his mouth waiting for the other's reply.

Malik stared at him with half a noodle hanging in the corner of his mouth. "What are you saying? You think they do believe us but their denying it?"

Ryou nodded looking at his cup. "Do you remember when we were walking in the woods looking for a place that might sell gas?" Malik nodded. "Well before we reached the building Bakura was looking over his shoulder staring at something. I think he sensed what was following us."

"You think?" Malik asked drinking the juices in his cup. "He might of saw a bird or a lizard." He stopped grinning at the pale teen. "Or maybe he saw a hot forest elf and it was hypnotizing him to come with her to a far away castle and steal all the money he doesn't even have."

Both teens laughed making the sheep that was grazing by glance their way.

"Hey Ry," Malik called out between his laughing. "Why not sleep in my bed tonight. Whoever choked your neck last night might want to go for round two."

Ryou stopped his laughing smiling at the Egyptian. "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find you bruised head to toe." He stands up holding out his hand to the other. "Let's go. Maybe Marik and Bakura are done with whatever they're doing."

The white haired hikari nodded taking his hand.

* * *

Two mouths hit the floor in the hallway on the second story. Their eyes not leaving the sight that was before them. The yami's fixed the pale hikari's door.

"So what you think?" Bakura asked grinning at the hikari's.

Ryou's mouth was flapping like a fish. "I…I…I don't know what to say."

Marik was smirking beside the white haired yami. He was sitting on a chair since Bakura told him he's not suppose to stand with an injured leg.

"You can say thank you." He said rubbing his foot. "It's not like everyday we do something like this."

"True," Malik answered. "They would just ignore it and forget about it even when they were the one's that did it." He eyed his yami but the Egyptian shrugged it off.

"So I guess you'll get to sleep in your own bed tonight young one." Bakura stated.

Ryou was still staring at the door. He didn't hear what his yami said or he didn't want to. Just when he was going to feel save tonight something new prevents it.

"Is it ok that I can sleep in Malik's room, again?" Both yami's glanced at him like he said something wrong. "I-I mean, I like sleeping on the air mattress and his room feels like home." He lied but Bakura didn't buy it.

Bakura walked next to him placing his hand on the hikari's shoulder, "Ok, what's up?" He asked. Ryou held his head down but Bakura cupped his chin bringing it up to meet eye-to-eye. "We fixed your door cause you made a big fuss over it and now you don't want to even sleep in there. Is there something your not telling us?"

Ryou tried to shake his head the best he could but Bakura held a firm grip on his chin. "There's nothing up, honest...Just something trying to kill me." He whispered the last part.

Marik smirked, he didn't hear the last line but he got a good guess what it might be, "Oh now I see why you want to stay in Malik's room." All three turned to him. "You and Malik are cheating on us for each other." He snicker causing Malik and Ryou to blush.

"It's nothing like that!" Malik exclaimed. His blush still glued on his cheeks. "Ryou just wants to hangout with me."

"Does this include us walking in while you to are together in bed on one another doing the horizontal tango?" Bakura teased making the hikari next to him blush more.

Ryou punched the yami's arm glaring at the teen but it didn't come to what he wanted it to look like. He looked like a white pouting puppy.

"Fine I'll sleep in my room then!" Ryou yelled hiding his blush with his white locks.

Marik held up his hands in defense waving them in front of him, grinning. "Whoa, easy tiger! Don't go biting our heads off."

Malik shot a glare at him shutting him up.

_Just a few more hours till sundown. _Malik thought watching as Ryou continued arguing with the pale yami. _I can't let him get hurt again! Not against something we don't know anything about._

* * *

The sun's friendly rays disappeared along the horizon. The shadows of the night's long fingers gilded along the earth, snatching the last bit of light they can get. The dogs howled, the birds hid away, and the children are running to their room under their covers. Why was night so scary? It's what's in it that frightens them all. Creatures without names.

And one is standing in front of a light blue door glazing at the handle wanting it to move on it's own but doesn't. A low growl was heard followed by claws being dragged down the wall leaving behind long marks.

The presence was a shadow. Was it the same one from the night before? No, it didn't disappeared when the moon's beams touched it's shadowed skin. Nor it's claws turn invisible from the mortals eyes. They shined in the light like sliver in the sun. Even it's aura was more sinister then the one from last night. What was it doing? Clawing at a door growling that no one is coming to see it.

Soon the door opens wide enough for it to walk in unnoticed. Red eyes scanned the room landing on a lump in a bright red bed. The blankets moving steady with each breath the mouth let out. Soft whispers came from his mouth. It just made the shadow smirk showing off it's white fangs.

_Are you going to see me?…_

White hair shifted to the other side as the body moved. Poor thing, the shadow is next to him, facing him with it's claws clinking with each other when they hit.

The soft lips under the blankets mutter a name. What was it? A cry out for someone or the name of what's appeared in front of him not realizing it's loving every word he uttered.

_Come…don't you want to go home?…_

The black mass bent down near the pale ear, fangs dangerously close to nipping the flesh. Cold chills ran though Ryou's body. He cuddled under the warmth of his blankets trying desperately to escape the cold air blowing against his covered skin.

_Let's leave…_

Ryou gasped opening his eyes wide, something nipped his ear. But what was making his heart beat drums on his ribs was the red eyes staring back at his with such evil and madness. Fangs were in front of him, grinning.

_Wake Up!_

It yelled in his ear making Ryou sit straight up, sweat going down his face, beatings in his chest that hurt, and the shaking. Brown orbs looked in the corners of his eyes. Nothing was there! Was it a dream? He sighed closing his eyes reassuring himself. When they opened again they were stared down by red eyes.

_Ryou!_

The teen yelped jumping off the bed landing on his side. He whimpered watching the shadow smirk at him taking small steps towards him, having fun watching the teen squirm under it's presence.

Ryou scrambled to his feet slipping under the soft rug. Out in the hall he slipped sliding on his legs then banging on the wall on his back. He yelped again. Couldn't anyone hear him? Why didn't Bakura come?

_You can't get away…_

His head swung around watching the shadow appear in front of his room leaning on the door way. Ryou jumped to his feet running to the room next to his. Bakura's.

"Bakura!" He banged on the dark door. "Bakura!" He tried the door knob. It was lock! "no…" He muttered shaking his head.

Ryou went to the door across to his yami's. "Marik!" He banged then grabbed the knob. Like Bakura's it was lock. "Marik!"

Both doors were lock. Couldn't they hear him? He's screaming and yelling, banging on their doors! How can that not wake them?

_Stop playing around Ryou…_

Ryou turned his head just in time to see the dark mist right in front of him. He wasn't transparent like the other. Ryou couldn't see anything pass the shadow. Just darkness. So cold he saw his breath. The cold breeze blew into his shirt touching his chest leaving behind freezing kisses.

As it took a step foreword the teen step back. It happen again and again. It won't stop smirking at him! Was this it's plan? Playing with him till he's trapped in a corner?

_We're going!_

It was getting annoyed. You could hear it. The claws were drawn to the pale face touching it lightly. Ryou turned around running down the rest of the hall. A door was open!

_You can't get away!_

Ryou ran in just in time a claw slashed a thin line against his pale cheek drawing up a drop of blood. He slammed the door jumping in the bed not caring he landed on top a body.

A cry of protest was heard followed by the blanket getting bigger. Blonde hair was mixed with white as they fought to a position.

"Ry?" The Egyptian teen groaned. His sleep was interrupted. "What are you doing? It's late! I don't want to play!" The body on top of his chest was shaking rapidly. "Ryou?"

Whimpers and heavy breathing was coming from the teen. Ryou was clenching the hikari's tank top making it wet from tears. The blanket was over both of their heads but Malik still couldn't see what's really happening.

"Malik…" Ryou whispered out, his voice sounded like it went though hell. Malik knew right away what might of happened. The Egyptian rapped his arms around the teen's back bringing him to an embrace.

Smoothing words and rubbing little circles on his back didn't work. Ryou was still chocking up tears and shaking like he was in a blizzard in nothing but his boxers. Malik was worried, he never seen him like this. Or has he and Ryou never shows him? He shook his head pulling the smaller figure to his side and him laying on his free arm staring at Ryou.

"How about when you feel like talking you sleep here, kay?" Malik asked brushing away the stray white locks that blocked Ryou's brown eyes. When the pale teen nodded they fell right back. Malik chuckled. He was about to move the blanket down from over their heads but his hands stopped from a pair of shaking pale ones. The Egyptian sighed taking his hand back and patting the white mess of hair.

"Ok, we'll sleep with it on top of us but it will get really stuffy under here." Malik rapped his arms protectively around Ryou shoulders as he rested his chin on the his pale forehead. "Try to sleep ok, buddy?"

"Kay…Malik…" Ryou's voice held it's fear. His body shook under the arms of his friends. It still didn't feel right to him. Even when Malik was right beside him it felt like he was suffocating from heavy air, it rapped it's fingers around his neck taking his last remaining breath of air. Ryou cuddled closer to the warmth of the tan figure. He could still feel the coldness he felt out in the halls moments ago.

_He's asleep already? _Ryou thought looking up at his friend's face. So calm and gentle as he's in dreamland. How could anyone sleep after what happened? _He wasn't there! _Ryou forced his brown eyes closed. _If Malik was there he wouldn't sleep as fast as like now…How can he…why…_

His breathing soften as his body went limp. The night whispered it's lullaby to the teen while his brain wonder in a land full of imagination. He was soon falling in a deep sleep like the Egyptian did just seconds ago.

But that's not the end of his troubles. When he ran in the room to find cover he forgot the most important thing when hiding from danger.

Always lock the door!

The door at this moment was a crack open letting in cold air, rustling up the curtains at the closed windows. Creaks were heard as the floor boards bent from someone walking on them. It was there the whole time. Listening to them calm the other down. It heard it all, and now it was smirking at the sound of little breaths here and now as the blankets moved with their chests.

White fangs glisten in the moon's light. It was going to enjoy this.

_Time to play…_

As fast as the footsteps were there they decreased when heading towards the bed. One side of the covers was lifted up revealing tan. Malik didn't shook or whimpered from the air touching his body and gliding its clawed hands up his spine. One quick trust with it's claw on tan skin and the shadow vanished.

Lavender orbs blinked. Malik sat up, his eyes in a daze as he looked down on the sleeping hikari, lazily. He stood from the bed walking towards the door dragging his feet in the progress and swaying to and fro.

When he entered the hallway his body lead him to the far end on the other side. The darkness welcoming him with open arms as his silhouette disappeared.

* * *

**Me:...you know what!**

**Malik: No what?**

**Me: I read my reveiws and they're right! I did miss alot of stuff on this thing!!**

**Ayume: I know why!**

**Everyone: =stares at her= WHY?!**

**Ayume: =sweat drops= well, when ever Raven uploads something some words and letters go missing.**

**Me: really?...huh, I guess your right. I always double checks it on Micosoft...So I better reread it when it's on here too.**

**Marik: =smirks= yes you should!**

**Me: OMR Stop smirking it creeps me out!**

**Malik:-_-...before something happens...please review and Raven will tell you the story behind the last part of his chapter.**


	8. Important thingy!

**This message is brought to you by the Fallen Crystal Moon author and her yami.**

Me: Hi, everyone! Sorry but I won't put up chapter 8 just yet.

Ayume: Cause she didn't finish it since FF deleted the bloody words scene =sighs= again.

Me; Plus this is an important message to all that read this horror…story thingy I'm doing.

Ayume: FF messed it up real bad so we like to know if she should redo it.

Me: Cause it detected the nightmare scene in chapter 3 and is making most of my words and letters disappear like magic.

Ayume: So we will do all the chapters all over again but there is a catch!

Me: What you read in this "The Darkness" will not, you hear me?, NOT be in the new "The Darkness!" Only if I thought it was really good. XP

Ayume: All you readers have to do is review telling us if we should redo his or leave it the way it is.

Me: The way where all my best parts are long gone!

Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik; So vote on a review or do the poll on her profile.

Ayume and Me: Please and Thank You!! ^-^


	9. Your never aloud to see him again!

**Me: You know how much I missed this story?! And worst, I left you all on a cliff hanger! A bloody cliffhanger! Something That keeps me up at night!**

**Ayume: =sighs= As you can see. She missd this story cause well...I got no clue.**

**Ryou: Then what about the other one? You know, the 'redo' one?**

**Me: I'll do that one too! But first a little story about why I didn't do anything for a month or so!**

**Everyone and the readers: NOOOO!**

**Me: =coughs= Well, you see, my laptop died cause the mother borad was so fryed that Ayume was cooking on it. So I was stuck on computer withdrawl for a LONG time! And since I get study hall at school let's me play on the computers then! (he's so nice X3!) Then my mother bought me a new desktop! (Thank you mommy!) But the laptop had my memories and another teacher was suppose to get them out and put them on the new computer but he lost the cable! So I have to either 1, wait till he gets a new one. 2, redo them all. 3, just start new stuff till I get them.**

**Malik: Ok that's nice and all but what about the taking over and walking into darkness part from the last chapter?**

**Me: I'll tell it at the end of this! Now do the disclaimers!**

**Ryou: Raven doesn't own the chacaters or her own santiy. So please don't ask! =smiles=**

**Malik: please enjoy, cause she will be doing this story still!**

* * *

His body was trembling. It was like someone opened the window on a snow day. Ryou grunted rolling over on his side looking for warmth under the covers. His hands searched the bed for the blankets trying to warm his body back up. That would be when his brown orbs shot open when his hand came across to the other side of the bed.

"Malik?" he spoke little over a whisper staring at the bare spot beside him. His fingers gilded over the spot for a couple of times and the out come was the same. It was freezing cold like ice was sitting there.

Ryou pushed himself up to a sitting position. He glanced at the clock on the dresser. Not even 8 o'clock and he's gone.

Down the hall he heard the faint sound was footsteps. Beings curious as he is, Ryou jumped out of bed walking towards the door wanting to hear more of the mysterious footsteps but life had to answer him.

Right when Ryou was standing in front of the door it swung open making the hikari fall to the ground holding his sore head.

"Crap, Ryou!" The young teen heard between his hissing from the sharp pain in his head. Warm arms made themselves known around him as Ryou blinked away his tear buds.

"Marik I found him!" Bakura yelled out towards the door. He was hugging the teen while at the same time making sure he wasn't touching his head. He gently removed Ryou's hands from the spot to get a full view of the bruise. "It doesn't look that bad." He said, kissing the black and blue mark with care.

Ryou blushed letting his hair fall over his eyes. "Oh Ra, he was in here!" Ryou looked up seeing a worried face tomb keeper.

Bakura leaned back looking up at Marik. "Yeah, he was." he looks back to Ryou. "But, what puzzles me is why you're here and not in your room."

"I was…I was…" Ryou stumbled. What _can _he say? They never believed him nor Malik when they told them about the screaming in his room or the picture that lays in the garbage can right this moment. No way would they believe him that someone was chasing him in the halls and almost clawed his whole face off.

"…I had a nightmare and Malik's room was the only one open." Well, that was partly true.

Marik huffed crossing his arms over his chest. He was observing the room with a raised brow. "By the way, where is my hikari?"

The young teen looked from him then at the bed. "Don't know. I woke up and he was gone." He glanced at the door again. Marik wasn't looking at him anymore, he was staring down the hall.

"Well he wasn't in the bathroom, I was there not so long ago." He answered as Bakura stood from the ground.

The thief grabbed hold of Ryou's arm pulling him to his feet. "Young one, do you know where he might be?"

Ryou thought for a moment but nothing came to him. He shook his head which caused Marik's face to worry again.

Bakura noticed this and placed his hand on his shouldered startling the keeper. "Hey, he's somewhere, it's not like back home where he can use his bike and stay out all day partying."

Marik nodded leaving the room with Bakura in tow. He pops his head one last time around the doorframe, his white locks swaying from the sudden action. "Ryou, come down stairs after you get dress. Kay." When the hikari nodded Bakura was gone.

A look of fright and worry washed over his face. Ryou didn't like this feeling like someone was watching him and yet holding his friend captive. He shook his head, hoping they would go away but they didn't. He sighed walking out of the room to the hallway.

It was strange. It was like he never walked down his hallway at all. Everything was so unfamiliar him. He glanced behind him hoping to see Malik running out of his room wondering why everyone ignored him. But all he saw was an empty hall with the morning sunlight coming in through the windows dancing on the shadows he made.

Their touches, so warm and soothing, unlike the ones like last night. Ryou touched the cheek where the claws gazed it. The cut was still there.

"Malik, please be ok." Ryou sighed. He opened his door and was shocked at the site.

On top of his bed laid what looked like a stuff animal. A little black stuff cat with a white heart stitched on it's chest. Ryou blinked. He doesn't own anything like that.

He walked over towards the bed cautionary. Ryou picked up the cat, jumped from not knowing about the bell tied around it's neck. When he calmed down some he looked over the cat some more. Nothing out of the ordinary, but some patch ups on the stomach and legs, the tail and the ones around it's neck. It looked old, to old for any one of them to have.

"Where did you come from?" He asked it, already knowing it wouldn't answer him.

Ryou flipped the animal around looking at it on all sides. A name tag or some kind of writing could help.

When none was found he sighed tossing it on the bed. He headed for his closet rummaging through it for something to wear. After grabbing some jeans and a shirt with white wings on the back, Ryou started to change into them when he heard something.

Little giggling. From a child?

"Hello?" He called out. The door was closed but it sounded like it was in his room. When nothing else happened he shrugged it off hoping it was from lack of sleep.

_Let's play!_

Now that got him! Ryou turned around so fast he ended up falling into his closet butt first. Clothes that were on hangers flew down burying the hikari alive.

Ryou managed to poke his head out with some difficultly. Where did that come from?

"Hello?" He asked again, still trying to get out of the bundle of clothing. "W-who's there?"

After climbing out of the pile he dusted himself, then looked around the room. That would be when the corner of his eyes caught something. The bed-his bed- was all lumpy while a second ago it was neatly made. It lifted up and down pointing out someone was under there, sleeping no doubt.

With an outstretched hand Ryou carefully tapped on the shoulder of the sleeping figure. Well, he hope it was sleeping.

"Excuse me." He tapped again but no response. His hand shook when he reached out once more but recoiled after hearing a moan from underneath.

Ryou stepped back watching as his sheets moved around. One by one limps poked out then went back in after touching the cold air that hung in the room. The teen sighed, _At least I know it's human. _He thought then his eyes dropped to the edge of the bed. A hand was poking out. A tan hand!

"Malik?!" Ryou was now over the bed, a shy smile on his pale lips. "Malik where were you? The yami's have been searching for you all da-ah!" He was pulled under the covers. Warms, yet freezing arms wrapped around him as they flipped him to the other side not letting their grip loosen.

The teen yelped when he landed on someone's arm. The one over his chest was visible in his site. It was tan! He turned his head to the side looking up at the sleeping form.

Ryou let out a sigh. Seeing Malik's peaceful face while he slept made him feel a little safe. But where did he come from? The room was empty.

"Come on Malik, wake up." Ryou spoke. The arms hugging him tighten making him feel uneasy. "M-Malik, Can't you hear me?" He squirm under the embrace.

The hand on his chest moved down lower making Ryou gasp when it hit his stomach. He called out his friend's name again but got a groan for reply.

Ryou pulled up trying to sit but was forbidden. The arms were like hungry snakes, not wanting their prey to escape.

"Malik!" He called out but soon wished he didn't.

The Egyptian rose slighty, his eyes closed but yet still stared at white haired teen. His face so close to Ryou's that he tried to scoot back but was stopped by the arms. A whisper escaped the blonde's lips, to silence to be legible.

Ryou stared at him, a nervous feeling in his gut telling him to run, scream, get Bakura. But he couldn't move.

Malik smirked flashing open his once lavender eyes that are now blood red. Before the captive hikari could do a thing the Egyptian flipped him around so the young hikari's back was towards him. Ryou gasped from the sudden change and whimpered when sharp teeth nipped his ear lope.

Lips were against his ear making him shiver from the coldness that surround them. "_Don't you love it?_" Ryou froze. He couldn't believe what he's hearing. The voice, those dark words, it sounded just like the same creature that attacked him last night.

"W-what did you do to Malik?"

The creature laughed from his worried stumbling. It's red eyes not leaving his prey. He licked his own lips before whispering in Ryou's ear. "_Why not come back with me to darkness? You won't be lonely when I'm there._" He laughed before gliding his tongue over the teen's bruised neck.

Ryou whimpered at the feeling, tear buds could be seen under the covers. He was frozen. His mouth wouldn't even say what he wanted nor can he scream. He was trapped there, letting this, this _creature _lick him and enjoying every second of it.

He tried again. No words. Why can't his mouth listen to him?

The licking stopped at a moment, it made Ryou feel grateful but yet scared out of his mind to know what else it's going to do. Since his back is to him he can't tell what's it thinking. The arms around him harden their grip causing Ryou's breathing to quicken.

"_You know you can't do a thing, dear little child._" It spoke close to Ryou's neck, it's breath summoning Goosebumps on his skin.

The hikari took in quick gasps of air. His chest was feeling like it'll brake in soon if he doesn't let go.

"_Your mine!_" With that sharp teeth sank into his shoulder causing Ryou to gain his voice again.

"BAKURA!"

The body stopped it movements. Ryou managed to slip through it's hold and rounded up on the floor. He gripped his shoulder while his tears freely fell. It hurt, it hurt him more that the creature used his best friend to harm him.

"Ry?"

That voice! It wasn't cold or dark. Ryou lifted his head to be face-to-face with a worried hikari. "What happened?" Malik jumped out of the bed running to Ryou's side. Right as Malik was about to touch him Ryou recoiled back. "Ryou let me see what's wrong."

He shook his head. He knew that was Malik but he was still in shock. The pain in his shoulder increased every second he sat there looking at his friend with watery brown orbs.

"Ry?" He was cut short from the sound of running footsteps. Malik whipped his head around just in time to see Bakura slamming the door open huffing air. Just one glance behind the Egyptian and Bakura ran into the room pushing Malik out of the way and going down on his knees cradling the child.

He shot a glare at the hikari sitting there looking like he was a dangerous creature. "What did you do Malik?!" He yelled making Malik jump from his voice. It's scary when you get him mad. But you'll die when you're the cause of hurting his hikari. "Well, answer me!"

Malik winced from under his voice. He just didn't know what to say, and heck, he doesn't even know what happened to Ryou.

"Nothing! I just woke up and found him like this." He said but that didn't convince the thief.

"Your lying!" Bakura glanced down at the teen in his arms and growled when he saw what Ryou was covering up. "You bit him?!"

Malik shook his head, his mouth open wanting to talk but whatever he said made Bakura's rage grow. "I-I…I don't know."

A sharp pain ran across his cheek as he stumbled back. His tan fingers touching the spot where Bakura slapped him and hissed from it's stinging.

Bakura growled under his breath. He stood holding the shaking hikari in his arms protectively. With one last glare sending dangers into Malik's soul Bakura left with Ryou's head on his shoulder still making silence tears.

"Marik!" He yelled down the stairs when he stepped out of the room.

Right when he saw the spikes of blonde heading up the stairs Bakura shifted Ryou's weight to his other hip waiting impatiently for the keeper to hurry up.

"Yeah, what?" Marik grumbled as he stood in front of the thief with his arms folded over his chest, breathing hard. "You know how hard it is to walk up those steps after you been running all over searching for that hikari?"

"Marik, I'm taking Ryou to my room for a minute. While that go watch _him _for me, kay?" The word came out like venom amongst his lips. He thrust his head towards the open room with difficultly cause of a teen's head on his shoulder.

Marik nodded. He missed something. Something that made Bakura as pissed as he is. "Sure, but who?"

Bakura glared at him like he asked the world's most stupidest question. "Who? You asking for who? That hikari of yours that is never aloud to be alone with Ryou again!" With that he left walking down the halls to his door slamming it behind him.

Confusion washed over his face. He really did miss something.

After a second of silence he headed towards the thief hikari's room. He kicked the door open and walked in. Nothing looked out of the place. That is till his eyes landed on the curled up body sitting in the corner shivering.

"Malik?" The body didn't react to his voice. "Yo, young one, where have you been? You know how worried you made me? I've been searching for you for like ages."

Malik didn't stopped his shaking but he brought his legs closer to his chest. "Malik, what's wrong?" Marik sat next to him with his head leaning on the wall behind and his legs all stretched out. He sighed. "Are you the one that made Bakura all pissed off?"

Silence was his reply and Marik sighed again. "Ok, if you don't want to talk just nod or shake your head, kay? It'll make it easier on the both of us." Malik nodded making Marik grin. "Good, you understand."

"Were you the one that pissed of Bakura?" Marik asked again which earn him a nod from the smaller teen. "Was it cause you were missing?" Malik shook his head causing the yami to frown.

_So if it wasn't cause of him being missing, then what? _Marik thought looking at his hikari thoughtfully. That's when he remembered who Bakura was carrying.

"Was it something about Ryou?"

Malik froze. Marik hit the mark.

"So it was about the little guy?"

After a few seconds Malik nervously nodded his head. Marik could hear the faint sounds of sobbing. Malik was trying to cover them up, was he scared Marik would yell at him, too. Or, he was hoping it would never happen, Marik slapping him. Just the thought made him shutter.

A welcoming arm surprised him as it rapped itself around his shoulders bringing him to Marik's side. "What ever you did Malik," Marik spoke in a soft voice. "I know it wasn't on purpose. You could never hurt that angel."

Malik lifted up his head and Marik saw the full view of his face. He looked like a lost child that never knew he was doing something bad.

"Marik." Malik voice cracked while more tears ran down the trail the old ones made.

"yeah?"

"Ryou hates me!" That started it! Malik fell into Marik's arms sobbing and chocking on his tears. "He looked at me like I was a m-monster!" Marik whispered soft words while Malik talked. He hated seeing him like this but he needed to know what was going on.

"I don't know what happened, yami." He continued saying in Marik's t-shirt making it wet cause of his tears. "I saw him on the floor and I thought he fell out of bed. He looked so scared, but I didn't know why! I was going to touch him and…and he jumped away from me! Why? I don't even remember doing anything. I was asleep."

Marik sighed into the blonde locks in front of him. He does believe him, but, would he if he was there with Bakura? It would tell a different story.

Marik smiled hugging the hikari in his arms. "Do you believe me?" That was something he hope didn't come up. He pulled Malik away enough to see those lavender eyes. So sad, scared, wanting someone to comfort him.

With a second thought Marik nodded kissing the tears away in those lavender eyes.

"I do." Marik whisper in his ear. "I would always."

Malik smiled weakly falling into the warms arms. "Thank you." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Just like before Marik sighed running his fingers though his blonde spikes. He looked down at the hikari then something in his mind clicked. He glanced around the room for a second then at the door.

_That's weird. I swore I checked this room first when I was looking for him_.

* * *

"Ok, I'm going to repeat this again." Bakura was standing in front of Malik on the couch. All morning he was thinking of a punishment for him and no matter how much Marik told him the hikari's side of the story he ignored it.

"One, No computer, I-pod, TV, game stations, or anything that is electric." He continued waving a fist in the air. "Two, you won't be leaving this house for a while. And three, Ryou stays by my side till I trust you again." Bakura counted the punishments on his fingers while going down the list. "Got it?"

Malik nodded, he didn't talk ever since he was he Ryou's room. A bandage was on his cheek from the slap he received from the thief. He patted it with one of his fingers and sighed. It still hurt.

Bakura crossed his arms on his chest and glared at the teen. "And one more thing." When he got Malik's full attention he added, "If you ever do something like that to Ryou again I will seriously send your ass back to Domino and make sure you will never see him again." After he received a nod from the teen he smirked walking to the next room where his hikari was in the middle of his breakfast.

As the white haired silhouette disappeared behind the doorframe Malik exhaled the breath he was holding. Not being able to see his best friend. How can Bakura be so cruel to him? But he was the only one there when Ryou was crying and no one else bit him. Unless Bakura got bored that night.

He swore he never did that, his memory for some reason wouldn't recall that moment. It was like someone else was moving his body. Ha, like the thief will believe that!

His thoughts got interrupted when Marik cupped his shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll forget all this in time." Why did he sounded so confident? Did he know something he didn't? "Just don't upset him for awhile and you'll be off the hook."

"But I didn't do anything!" Malik shouted glaring at his yami. "I don't remember anything. Not when I fell asleep in his room-When I woke up-How he got on the floor or why he has bite marks on his neck. But I know I didn't do it!"

Marik shrugged then started for the door the other one went into not so long ago. "Well, it couldn't be vampires. They're to afraid of what Bakura and I could do." He snickered. With a wave he vanished on the other side.

Vampires? Why would he think they have anything to do with this? Malik sighed looking at his bare toes. _Marik can be an idiot at times. _He laughed to himself covering his month so the others don't hear him.

"_Would you like to be my friend?_"

Malik jumped falling to the floor. While rubbing his head he search for the person that made that voice. That's when his lavender eyes landed on the couch. Now he knows it wasn't a person.

He sat up staring at a black stuff cat with a white heart stitched on it's chest. Malik looked at the kitchen door then back to the cat. Did someone put that there when he wasn't looking?

Bending down to it's level Malik grinned poking it in the glass ruby colored eye.

"Where ever Marik got you from he must of gotten it cheap." Malik picked the animal up shaking it gently so he could here the bell tied around it's neck ding. "Huh?" He shook it again but the out come was the same.

It made no noise.

Malik stared at it with a slight frown on his lips. "Man, it's broken." He lowed his eyes to the white heart on it's chest. "I wonder why this is only white?" He poked it.

"_Meow, you tickle._"

He dropped the animal. He didn't think it would talk.

"ok," He picked it up again and grinned. "I guess your not that bad." He poked the heart again and laughed when it said 'I love you'. He continued his actions till the tomb keeper called him for breakfast.

"Ok, yami!" Malik replied. The hikari set the cat on the couch then ran into the room the yami's and other hikari were.

The cat fell down on it's side. It's bell clinging when it collided with the cushions.

"_Please don't let me be alone…_"

* * *

**Me: Wahahahaha!!**

**Ayume: O.o O...k?**

**Malik: She's just like this cause-**

**Me: No! I'm not going to tell about why there's that cat! It'll tell itself in the next chapter! (Not really tell, if you know what I mean!)**

**Ryou: Till next chapter?**

**Me: =shrugs= sure why not. Please review and tell me if I still got it!**

**Ryou: What about the walking part?!**

**Me: Nah, let them wait till next time.**

**Readers: -_- =throws stuff at me=**

**Me: Ok, Ok, I'll tell! Gosh! =cough= Well, you see, when I was sleeping over at my sister's house Alex and Anela shared the room with me cause my sister thinks her house is haunted too. (It is but she hits me if I tell the kids) Ok, well, it was real late! And everyone was asleep, I was getting something to eat when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and Alex was standing there in the shadows. I called to her if she wanted anything but she didn't say anything. That's when I was going to tap on her shoulders and her eyes bloody shot open and they were red! I fell backwards and when I open my eyes again she was gone! I ran back to our room and there she was sleeping away! believe me, I could tell when she fakes sleeping.**

**Malik: then what?**

**Ayume: In the morning she asked if Alex was awake last night. And Alex said no. She said someone was telling her to follow them somewhere.**

**Ryou: Wow...please review, oh wait she already said that...ok bye! X3**


	10. The past comes to life

**Me: Hi all! This was 16 pages! See, I'm making them long for you all!**

**Ayume: And for that, please enjoy!**

**Ryou:...wow this author's note was short.**

**Malik: Your telling me.**

**Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Malik: eep! Raven doesn't own none of this!**

**Me: T_T**

**Malik: Um...Only the plot!**

**Me: T_T**

**Ryou: But Bucky and the two dogs! Plus the new charaters you'll meet in this that'll some up what's going on!**

**Me: ^-^**

**Ayume: =sighs= Enjoy mortals.**

* * *

He hated this. It was like he was in a cage in a circus and he was the amazing animal that everyone wants to see. Some creature that may look beautiful but is hurting badly on the inside. Malik sighed. That's how he's feeling, an animal caught and is force to be someone's side show.

With a quick flick of his wrist the red ball flew from his fingers bouncing on the walls in his room then back to him again. That's all he could do. Play with a ball he forgotten was in his pocket the day before.

"Stupid Bakura," He grumbled tossing the ball at the ceiling then catching it again. "Taking away my computer and games like he's my father. Dead wrong!" Malik sat up on the edge of the bed dribbling the red ball with difficulty on the wooden flooring. The little thing slipped from his fingers a couple of times but he mange to control it.

Malik missed playing with Ryou. It was like he never left Domino at all. They would be up playing games on the play station before the yami's came down cause of all the noise they would make when someone won. He giggled when he remembered the time when Ryou beaten him on Mortal Kombat. He through his control at the wall which left a huge gaping hole. Of course, Bakura found it behind the poster of Marik's favorite band they used to cover it up. They both got grounded for a week without playing video games.

Malik leaned forward holding his sides laughing from the face that Bakura made on that day. He was shocked and yet angry which in terms, made him look like a child that found out his parents had his report card in their hands.

He stopped his laughing. It won't be like that for a long time. Bakura _forbid _him from being anywhere near Ryou without him watching over him like a vulture.

"I wish I knew what happened this morning." Malik spook into his hands. "Why can't I remember anything? Was I really asleep or…or what?" He looked at the doorway. That's weird. He could of swore he saw someone there.

The teen stood from the bed and took a few steps to the door. He popped his head in the hall way but no one was in sight.

"Hello?" He called out.

Silence hung in the air. The sun's rays danced along the wall in tinted blue colors from the curtains that hung on the windows. They moved as a gust of wind came around making the curtains look like dancers. Many of them spun, glided, and whisked around the oak wooden flooring. They soon stood still, as if someone stopped their music.

Or their spot light.

A sicken feeling was in Malik's stomach. It was going from the bottom of his stomach up his arms and to his forehead. Dizziness stuck him hard. The doorway was his support as the colors in front of him blended together as if someone dropped water over a painting and letting the colors bleed.

Malik held his head with his hands. It hurt! The room was spinning out of control as he stumbled to his bed. He fell head first into it's violet mess. It wouldn't stop.

"S-stop…" The thumping in his head was like jackhammers. He can't take this much longer. Just as his world was spinning out of control he saw eyes, dark red eyes that sucked him into darkness. Malik opened his mouth once more. "STOP!"

It stopped.

Malik blinked. The colors were still. Slowly he rose from the bed, the sick feeling was gone but what it left was a headache. "Damn, what the hell happen?" He grumbled standing up and heading towards the door. "I hope Bakura keeps aspirins somewhere around here."

After getting into the hall Malik thought he was dreaming. But a double take at the scene and he knew he was awake.

The halls were covered in furniture that weren't there before. There were wooden chairs placed next to the naked window as the sun shined upon them glistering the clear finisher that was over them. A table with piles of papers was across them with the same wooden finish as the chairs. A closer look at the writing and Malik could tell it was done not so long ago.

Above the table was what caught Malik's eye. A picture frame, bigger then Malik hung in front of him in a golden leaf border that-in the corners- had slivery butterflies. Each one of a different species. Malik looked from them then at the eyes that were watching him. It wasn't a camera picture but a painting. There was two males, one looking older then the other but with the same blackish hair, he assumed they were brothers. They stood on either side of an old style chair that had red cushions and a brown framework, it looked like the one he saw on those auction shows. That's when, his eyes landed on the one sitting on the chair that he gasped.

It was her! The girl that was sleeping on the couch where Ryou was supposed to be on that day. Malik looked closer at her, she didn't look anything like that time. She looked…kind, and sweet. With a smile that matches Ryou's. Her brown hair was tied back in a red bow but he could tell there was little bits of black.

Malik shook his head and headed down the hall. Everything was different. The floors, ceiling, even the air held a different taste. Nothing looked right.

"Marik!" Malik called as he headed closer to the stairs. He heard noises, it was faint but it was talking. The closer he came the more he could tell they were male voices. "Marik!"

Malik jumped down the first step on the top till he reach the middle did his heart stop.

It wasn't Marik. Not even Bakura was in the picture.

They were males, yes. But not the ones he wanted. They looked like the ones on that picture. But, something looked different on them.

"_So, how much have we lost now?_" The one that looked older said. His hands on his laps while he stared down the other.

Shifting under his stare the younger one held his glance with his own dark eyes. "_Eight, not counting the ones that have gone mad and are tied up._"

_Lost? Gone mad? What are they talking about?_ Malik walked down the remaining steps keeping himself quiet. All he needed now was to get caught. His steps were silent but his heart wouldn't listen. Every move he made quicken it's pace sounding like a drum in Malik's ears. He held his breath, the older man was looking right at him. He looked surprised even if his face didn't show it.

"_What are you doing down here? Were you eavesdropping on us?_"

Malik panicked, the man spoke like he was talking to an invader. But wasn't he one?

Malik opened his mouth to speak but another voice spook over his. "_I'm sorry. I just wanted a glass of water._" Malik blinked. He turned around to find a young girl standing behind him, her hair a mess covering half her face while her eyes drooped when she bobbed. She must of been sleeping.

"_We must talk about this later._" The young man said toward the other. He then turned his attention to the girl-which Malik remembered was the one from the painting. "_Honey, sit down. I'll grab your juice._"

As the man stood from his seat on the couch the girl wobbled past Malik without noticing his presents. The Egyptian watched as she hopped on the couch and leaned on it's back, her eyes staring at the ceiling not realizing the glares she was getting.

Just as things got quiet the older man, the one that was glaring at the girl ever since she came in, coughed and got to his feet. He took a few steps foreword till he was standing in front of her. His hands, that looked like they have been working nonstop, brushed the long bangs from the girl's face upwards to show not just her brown orbs but the bandages around her forehead.

He grumbled something that Malik couldn't here then walked away. His body walked past Malik's arm sending shocks up his shoulders. He recoiled back holding his tan limp. It was weird. It was like he stuck his finger into a light socket. A cold one at that.

Malik looked away just when he heard the footsteps of the younger man. He was carrying in a glass with ducks on it and given it to the girl. She smiled at him weakly as she slurped the drink down.

Malik didn't get it. The one man had hated in his eyes when he looked at the girl but this one showed confusion and worries. What is with them when they see her?

"_Go back to your room when you're done, alright?_" The man spoke patting the brown mess of hair. He was shaking when his hand first made contact to her. He was acting as if she would bite him.

He soon walked away, faster and more eager to get away from her. Was she that bad?

Malik got curious. He wanted to know what made two grown men scared of a little girl.

The Egyptian strolled over to the couch, he knew no can see him-even hear him was out of the question. Just a peek at the girl and Malik's heart dropped.

She was smiling at her glass. Not just any smile, she smiled like an angel…like Ryou.

He missed that hikari. His hair, his chocolate eyes, even his voice was like a vivid memory locked away in his mind and he lost the key. He knew Ryou and him weren't separated that long but it felt like years to him. He was to attach to that little white haired teen. He could say he loved him more then a friend but then Bakura would move away and then never be able to see him.

Malik sighed. He had to stop thinking about Ryou.

"_He's one of us you know._"

Malik froze. Was that meant for him? He picked up his head to meet brown eyes. Malik fell back with his lavender eyes locked with little ones that held amusement. "Y-You can see me?"

The girl giggled. Her long hair only showing one of her eyes at the moment. "_Yes, and that's not all I can see._" Malik waited while the girl played with her glass. The duck's face getting scratched off from her nails. "_I can see how you treat that boy. You two always are together._" Her voice sounded annoyed. "_You make me sick._"

"But what did I do?" Malik sounded offended. "He's my best friend."

"_Wrong!_" She threw her glass at the wall. It shattered to millions of pieces that rained like little crystals. "_He can't have friends or I can't take him with me!_"

"With you? Where?" Malik stood his ground glaring at the girl that licked her lips where some juice was still visible.

She looked up at him. A sudden flash of red engulfed her brown orbs as a cruel smirk spread across her lips. "_Why, to Darkness, where I can return and he can take my place._" She laughed demonically causing Malik to step back. He knew now why the men were scared of her.

Beneath her bangs, Malik could see the bandages turning red. Their crimson's over flowed and ran down the side of her cheek while she licked a drop of it. Her smirked widen from the sight of Malik's disgusted face. He was shaking, the girl gave off wrong energy, he couldn't make out what kind cause they mixed together with other's. What else was in this girl?

"_Are you scared boy?_" Malik didn't want to admit but he was scared. He was scared she was going to hurt him but worst, she was going to hurt Ryou. "_Don't worry,_" She purred. Her face was inches away from the hikari's. He could see the blood more clear.

Or what he thought was blood.

It was black as ink when it ran further down her pale paper white face.

Even though he wanted so badly as to run, his body wouldn't move. It was frozen to the spot as the girl came closer. Her face in front of his as he gulped. Something bad is about to happen.

"_Don't worry,_" She repeated again. Malik felt strange. His vision was blurred while his breathing came out in harsh gasps. He felt his body tremble as his heart thrash around in his chest wanting to be free.

Without knowing it Malik was falling to the cold ground. He couldn't move, it was like something was holding him down. He struggled to get up but it was useless. All he was doing was burning his stomach from the scratches the carpet made on him.

Giggling over head made him glance up, the girl was grinning at him but something changed about her. The atmosphere around her was suffocating, wrapping it's little fingers around his neck letting every breath he take his last.

She bent down in front of him, her hands in her lap as she stared down the Egyptian. "_Oh, and one more thing._" She gripped a hand full of the blonde hair making Malik yelp. She pulled his head up to her level and Malik gasped at the shadow behind her. He didn't know what happened next but he felt his back in great pain. He let out a scream which amused the girl even more. His mind was blank and his breathing stopped, he just hung there as the girl held him up by his hair.

She licked her lips as her mouth leaned against his ear, her cold breath sending shivers down his spine as she spoke,

"_Don't worry about Ryou, I'll be taking good care of him when he returns._"

* * *

Man, did his head hurt. Dizziness swam in his mind as he tried to think straight. Malik groaned trying to turn over and hide his face in the pillow from the bright light that shined over his face. Someone was calling him, but he took no mind to it, that is, till they started to poke his cheeks.

"Malik?…You awake?"

Malik groaned again swatting the unknown hands away. He wasn't in the mood to wake up and yell at whoever was making his headache worst.

He heard the sound of someone sighing in relief then they spook again but softer. "Your ok, that's good. You really gave me a scare when Ryou found you on the ground. He was worried you got hurt and wouldn't get up."

The Egyptian slowly opened his lavender eyes and sat up. Marik grinned at him petting his tame blonde hair. "Ryou was worried about me?" Malik's voice was hoarse, his throat burned for water.

Marik laughed rapping his arm around the hikari's shoulders bring him close to his chest. "Worried? Man, he ran around the house yelling that you died and it was his fault."

His throat hurt, he didn't feel like talking. All he wanted to do was drink something and go back to sleep so he didn't have to feel so dizzy.

Malik's blonde bangs were pushed aside while Marik placed his palm on his forehead. With a sigh Marik removed his hand not taking his eyes off his light. "You don't seem to have a fever but you sound like you have a sore throat." He pushed the teen down on the bed. "Go to sleep, I'll tell Ryou your fine." With that he left closing the door half way after him.

Malik gazed at the door then turned his head to the ceiling. _Was it really a dream? _He thought rolling to his side closing his eyes for a moment then reopening them partly dazed. _It felt so real. Even…her. _Her dark smirk played in his mind and those red piercing eyes stared him down making Malik shutter. What did she meant by 'he's one of them?' Her voiced was like a broken recorder in his mind, playing that same line over and over again. He wanted to know why that girl wanted Ryou, why he has to return to…to darkness, and what did she meant by 'taking her place'?

The door creaked open startling the hikari out of his thoughts. Footsteps entered his room while they came to the bed. He could hear them laying something on his dresser and his bed went lopsided when they sat on the other side.

In the corner of his eye, Malik could see white. Ryou! No, it might not be him. Bakura has white hair, too. But Bakura wouldn't be checking on him, he hated him right now. So, that would mean…

Malik sat up turning around to see the other hikari but all he got was a nightmare replaying itself.

"_Hi, remember me?_" Malik fell off the bed, eyes widen at the smirking girl. "_Ah, you don't like me anymore._" She acted offended holding the place over her heart.

"W-what are you doing here?" Malik's voice shook. His throat burned from every word that escaped his lips.

She stared at him and the smirked showed newly formed fangs. "_Why, to give you a message._" She bent over the bed close to his face. Malik saw more clearly that her eyes told a different story. One that doesn't match her dark voice. "_Don't go near Ryou,_" She continued glaring into his lavender orbs. "_For there will be a punishment and it won't be only you that's getting it._"

Without knowing it, Malik was nodding. He was scared. He didn't care if he was the one getting punished but who else was going to be?

The girl sneered grabbing hold of the Egyptian's cheek. "_You better listen, boy. I don't want to come back and find out your with him._" There was dislike in that voice. But why did her eyes tell a different story even though they're blood red?

Malik nodded again. His vision of her was changing, it started with everything melting, blending together as if someone poured water on a canvas. Then the colors were different and instead of one face staring at him, there was three. Blonde was in front of him, moving his lips but no words came out.

"…ik…lik…"

The hikari was staring at him. Who was he? And why was he shaking him like that?

"Malik!"

That got him! Malik shook his head then looked at the blonde teen. "Marik?…what are you doing here?" He whispered. The dryness in his mouth was starting to hate him.

Marik sighed hugging him tightly. "I came in here to give you water but you jumped off the bed. It was like you wanted to get away from me." He sounded hurt.

Malik wanted to explain but was interrupted when a glass of water was placed in his face. He gazed at it then at the one who gave it to him. Ryou smiled handing the glass to the Egyptian.

He stared down at the water and with a sore thanks he chunk the whole thing down. His throat screaming thank you as the liquid quenched his burning.

"So, Malik, are you going crazy?" Malik almost choked on his drink. He glared at the smirking yami leaning on the doorframe.

"Bakura shut up! Maybe that slap you gave him has shaken him still." Marik yelled back, his hikari protectively in his arms.

The thief shrugged, not really caring what he just said. "Yeah, yeah. But he deserved it."

"No he doesn't! He didn't know what happened or how he rounded up in your hikari's room."

"Oh, taking the liar's side, are we?" Bakura bent foreword, his hands on his hips. "Of course you'll do that. Cause you don't know how to raise him."

Marik let go of Malik's body and stood, his eyes covered by his blonde bangs. "What did you say?"

Bakura straightened up, his eyes on Marik's face. A grin on his lips. "Like I said, you don't know how to raise him." He shrugged. "Heck, no wonder he's so corrupted."

Like a flash, Bakura was flat on the floor, he gasp from the sudden crash and glared up at the Egyptian yami.

"My hikari is not corrupted!" Marik shouted. "Maybe yours just wanted to make Malik look like the devil so he can be like an _angel_!" The word came out like a child's little voice. He was mocking him and the thief hated it.

Bakura swung his left arm at Marik's face sending the teen to his side. Bakura was soon hovering over him, his face close to the keeper. He grabbed hold of the collar bringing it up then slamming it down sending shocks through Marik's head.

"Don't you dare bring Ryou into this, you Baka of a keeper! You couldn't even beat the Pharaoh!" Marik kicked Bakura's ribs making the teen yelp. It was his chance, Marik rammed his foot into Bakura's stomach.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Marik grinned kicking the spot again and grinned wider when the thief yelped louder.

Just when Marik was going to kick again Bakura grabbed hold of his foot. "I don't know! You tell me." He got to his feet with the Egyptian's foot in his grasp. Bakura stomped his foot into his groin making Marik's face twist in pain.

He cried out, "You fuckin cheater!"

A smirk played on Bakura's lips as his foot pushed down more and making Marik scream out in pain.

"I never cheat!" Bakura laughed kicking Marik's hips. "I just know how to play the game!"

Marik flipped over and kicked Bakura's knee with his free leg. When the yami fell Marik jumped him holding all his limbs under him. Bakura was now Marik's prisoner.

"Get off me you fuckin Keeper!" Bakura yelled thrashing around under Marik. He growled and started biting Marik pants.

"Ha, like that'll help you!" Marik laughed but lost his balance when Bakura turned over. The thief stood up glaring at the Egyptian yami with such venom Marik gulped.

Bakura was about to tackle him again till a pair of arms rapped themselves around his waist. "Wah-" He struggled against the body but it was to strong. "Let go!"

"If I do, then you both will be killing each other! And then guess who's stuck cleaning up the blood stains."

The thief stopped his thrashing and turned his head to find the middle aged man glaring at him. Beyond that, he saw the hikari's on the ground hugging the dog's necks with fear in their eyes. They stared at him like he turned into a monster.

"Are you done?" Bakura glanced back up at Bucky, he was waiting for him to answer. "well?"

The thief tsked and tilted his head on the side, he got a full view of Marik-he still wanted to choke him to death. To Bakura's surprised, the keeper was held down by Bucky's boot, he looked as pissed as Bakura did. "Yeah, we're done." He said. "You can let go now, Bucks."

Just after thoughs words were said the man dropped the thief on the ground and stood over the teens. His face held a scowl as he shook his head side to side.

"When I heard the youngsters screaming I thought one of you got hurt," He spoke, he sounded mad but was trying his best to hold it down. "But you know what I find? Two fully grown men fighting like little five year olds!" The yami's flinched at his voice.

"You know what else you did?" He continued not waiting for them to answer him. "With all your fighting you made those little youngsters scared." To prove his point he stepped aside to let the yami's to see fully of their little hikari's. Both of them were at the verge of tears. They have seen their yami's fight each other many times before but this one was different.

Marik was the first to stand as he made his way to his hikari. He got down on his knees and hugged Malik whispering sorry over and over again.

Bakura stood, he was about to make his way to the little white hair hikari when he heard growling. He stopped and stared at the dogs standing on their four legs baring their teeth at Bakura's way. They started a low bark but it was threatening.

The thief gazed at them as they walked down the hallway towards him. The other yami pulled Malik away while Ryou sat there watching the Border Collies acting weird. They're furs were sticking up as they lowered they're head.

"Tsubasa? Seraph?" Ryou whispered. He extended his hand to the female before him but she was gone, running down the corridor right at the yami. "Bakura!"

Bakura stood his ground as he watched in horror the dog rush at him. Bucky tired to stop it but she ran past his fingers and jumped in the air. Her jaw wide open as it aimed at thief.

He covered his head with his arms and waited for the impact of sharp fangs. Everyone was yelling for him to move. But he didn't move an inch.

A gust of air brushed against Bakura's ear making the teen stiff up, but he relaxed when he peeked through his arms. Seraph jumped past him and continued down the hall, her barking grew louder as she ran to the back where the light's were switched off. Soemthing was moving in there but it soon vanished when she entered.

Bakura stared after her till she was swallowed up by the darkness. He chuckled under his breath and fell onto his knees. His mind was blank, he thought she was going to rip his throat out. But what made her act that way?

"Bakura!" The thief raised his head to his name. Ryou dropped down to his side and hugged the yami. "Are you ok? Did she get you?" He asked pulling himself away by arms length to look over the thief.

Bakura laughed ruffling up the white mess of hair. "You think she'd get this master thief when the pharaoh's guards couldn't even see me come and go right in front of them?"

Ryou smiled rapping his arms around his neck. "Your reckless."

"You know it!" They laughed but it was short lived when Bucky step next to them and coughed.

He offered them both his hands and they greatly took them. When they were on they're feet Bucky glanced down the hallway. "Damn dog, must of saw a cat or something."

"It was no cat."

Everyone stared at the little Egyptian with questionable faces. "Then what, Malik?" Marik asked still holding the hikari in his arms. "You saw it?"

Malik froze, his mouth opened then shut tight. He said something he shouldn't of had. Malik pushed himself away from Marik and walked down the stairs with a shrug of his shoulders. "Forget it, I was just seeing things."

No, he did saw something. It wasn't something he can explain without them all thinking he's crazy.

_It was that thing. _Malik bit his lower lip as he descended down the steps._ That shadow thing I saw behind her in my dream._

* * *

When Ryou sat alone in the living room, the sun's rays disappearing behind the hills beyond the fields, he sighed kicking his feet in the air. He was bored. Bakura still doesn't trust Malik but at least his yami isn't making him follow him around like a mother hen anymore. After that fight in the afternoon, Bakura's been outside talking to Bucky about something. Ryou didn't want to stand there getting lost in their words so he came in here thinking it might relax him but the shadows that played around him made him tense.

Ryou sat up and grabbed for the remote when something caught his eye. He smiled grabbing the black cat plushie and hugged it. "How did you get down here?" He pulled it away to look at it's ruby colored eyes. "You wanted to cheer me up?" He made it nod, the little bell chimed a little ring making Ryou smile wider. "What a beautiful sound."

The teen held the cat to his chest as he stood and headed towards the stairs. "I got some video games in my room. Do you want to play with them with me?" Another nod came from the cat. Ryou giggled.

He was half way up the steps when he came face to face with the other hikari. Malik looked upset, his hands jammed in his pockets as his lavender eyes stared into chocolate brown. He looked lost.

"Oh, hey Ry." He spoke, waving one of his hands in the air.

Ryou involuntary hid the cat behind his back. For some reason something told him he couldn't let Malik see it. "h-hey, Malik. Are you looking for Marik?" He stuck the cat up his shirt and tucked the hem under his belt. Why was he doing this?

Malik shook his head and took a step foreword towards the white haired teen. "Um, Ry, is it ok if I ask you something?"

The teen looked at his friend then at the front door. Bakura was by the farm house so he wouldn't see him. Ryou tilted his head and smiled. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Malik bit his lip, his eyes downcast. "No, I want to talk somewhere private." With the look Ryou gave him he straightened up. "Please, it's important and I don't want anyone to hear it."

His voice was desperate, whatever it was Malik was really scared, even asking it made him whimper.

Ryou nodded and followed the Egyptian up the steps. He gripped the hem of his shirt. _Why can't I show Malik? It's just a little plushie._

After Malik made his way to his room with Ryou in tow, he opened the dark red door and signaled Ryou in.

As both teens stepped into the lit room Ryou jumped and turned around.

"what?" Malik asked taking his hand off the lock and went to sit on the messy bed. He looked from the hikari to his feet then back at him with his mouth trying to find words. "Ry, h-have you noticed anything weird lately?"

Ryou wanted so badly to scream out yes and jump around telling everything to him but he didn't, he only said. "What do you mean?"

Malik sighed laying on his back with one arm under his head. "It's just," He started with his eyes looking at the wall beside him. "It's just that ever since that day when we found that picture all damaged up and that shirt from years ago that was suppose to be _lost, _I think something here wants us to leave."

Malik gulped watching Ryou walk to the window and opening it. A gentle breeze played in his white locks as the setting sun's rays danced along his skin. Dusk was rolling and night was approaching.

After a moment Ryou turned around and sat on the windowsill gazing at the multi colors that shaded over the land like a huge blanket tucking them in. "why do you think it want's _us _to leave."

The Egyptian sat up staring at his friend with a raise brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, think about it. What have we been doing this whole vacation?"

Malik didn't understand it. What have they been doing besides playing, talking, getting in trouble…wait!

"It's trying to spilt us up!" The dream he had early, so it was all true, every word of it. Even that girl…that girl. "Ry!" The albino hikari turned to him. "Have you ever seen a little girl with brown hair about this long?" Malik measured with his hands to show the girl's hair to be about around her waist.

Ryou shook his head. The falling sun outside outlined his figure making him look angelic like. Malik gazed at him, how could someone like him belong to darkness?

"Ok, how about the shadows?" He saw Ryou stiffen up at the word. He hit the target. "You notice them, too?"

Ryou looked away, his hair hiding his eyes. "W-what are you talking about? How can I not notice them. Everyone castes one."

"I know but what about the one's that seem to have no host?" Malik asked pointing at his own. "They seem to appear whenever something bad happens to us."

"N-no they don't" Ryou stuttered. He jumped from the sill when Malik stood.

"They do." Malik continued walking towards him. "They appear everytime one of us gets mad or when we get in trouble! Heck, one was just standing there in the hall today!" He grabbed Ryou's shoulders squeezing them. Ryou looked away but Malik went on;

"They're looking for someone, Ry! And you know who it is! Ryou, look at me, tell me who it is!"

"I don't know why they're following me! So stop asking already!" Ryou clasped his mouth shut. He didn't mean to yell that out.

Malik grinded his teeth and let his arms fall. "So she was right." He whispered, his head downcast. "They're going to take you back."

Ryou grabbed Malik's arm making him look at the hikari. "What do you mean take me back? Back where?"

Malik looked like he was on the verge of tears. "To…To," He shook his head and choked out, "To darkness! She wants you to go with her."

"Who's she, Malik? And why me?"

"I don't know why!" Malik yelled startling the hikari. "But…But-Argh!" He embraced the boy. "I can't let her take you away! Not now…Not ever."

Ryou smiled hugging back and letting the Egyptian cry on his shoulder. "It's ok, Malik. No one is taking me away, I promise."

Malik smiled but it disappeared when he heard something fall. Both teens looked down to see the black cat plushie laying on the ground. It's face looking up at them.

"hey, it's you again." Malik bent down to pick it up but it was snatched from his hands. "huh?"

Ryou stepped back holding the cat like a protective mother does to her babies. "No, she's mine. Bakura gave her to me."

Malik looked confused. He never saw Ryou like this before. "What do you mean, Marik gave it to me this morning after Bakura slapped me." He pointed at his tilted red cheek.

"But it was in my room when everyone was looking for you."

"No way, it was on the couch when I found it."

Ryou tilted his head to the side. "really? I left it in my room though."

Malik smirked taking the cat from the hikari's hands. "Well, it couldn't have just got up and walked away."

Again the cat was taken from the other as Ryou held it like a child. "Maybe it got lonely and wanted to look for me."

Malik laughed. "ha, that thing getting lonely? Man, Ry, that's a good one." Malik shut up when Ryou sent him a glare.

"Well, it could." He smiled down at it and shook it. It's bell chimed making him giggle. "And it's bell is so beautiful."

He didn't get it. What was Ryou talking about? "Um, Ry…I think your imaging things. I don't hear anything."

Ryou frowned holding the cat in front of Malik's face. "How can you not hear that beautiful sound? It's like-well, I don't know how to put it-but it's still the best thing I ever heard! Listen." He shook it again but Malik's face didn't change. "don't tell me you didn't hear it."

Malik shrug, "Like I said, I hear not one ding." He grabbed the cat and pointed at the white heart. "But check this out!" He pushed it and the cat spoke in a child like voice.

"_Hi, will you be my friend?_"

Ryou stared at it and smiled. "wow, it talks!"

Malik smirked handing it back to the hikari. "Ha, I knew something you didn't."

Again the white heart was pushed. And Ryou giggled when it spoke.

"_purr, that tickles._"

The hikari's laughed and pushed the heart again and again. Laughing at the sayings it said. But when Ryou pushed it something clicked in Malik's mind.

"_Your going to be with me forever._"

Malik snatched the cat away. When Ryou was about to whine Malik dangled it in front of his face. "That's her voice! That's the girl's voice." Malik yelled.

Chocolate eyes stared at him. "Are you sure?"

Malik nodded bringing the cat down. "It's hers. I remember that voice." _But it sounds kinder then when she was in my dream. _He thought as Ryou took it from him and pointed at the plushie.

"Let's see what else it'll say."

Malik looked surprised. "You believe me?"

He nodded smiling. "And why not?" he grinned at the Egyptian. "With everything going on, why shouldn't I?" He turn his attention to the plushie in his arms. "Now, what will kitty say next?" he pushed it and the voice came out. But with every new one, the boys got scared, worried, frighten, but didn't want to stop listening to what it said;

"_Can I go outside this time?_"

"_But I don't like going in there, It's to dark._"

"_NO! STOP! IT HURTS!_"

"_But I didn't kill them, uncle._"

"_You're my only friend, Darkness._"

"_Please don't leave me alone…_"

Both teens stood shocked at the cat plushie in Ryou's hands. What she said, or screamed out, was to hard to listen too. Malik's finger was right above the white stitched heart, gently rubbing the it back and forth. He didn't want to hear what would come on next.

Ryou turned to him. "Malik, let's put the cat away. I don't want to see it anymore." He said, his voice shaking.

Malik nodded taking the cat from the frighten hikari's hands and walked towards the drawer. He opened the one on the bottom and stuffed the cat inside, closing it after with a sigh. "let's forget we ever saw it, deal?" He turned to Ryou who has moved to sitting on the bed's edge staring at the drawer Malik's fingers still gripped.

"Right." He nodded brushing away a stray hair from his eyes.

With a sigh, Malik stood. He glanced at the hikari then at the clock on the bed side table. "Dinner's almost ready, want to go down before Bakura hits me again." He smirked, he wanted to lighten up the mood, but all he managed was Ryou staring at him with chocolate eyes.

Without another word, the hikari stood and walked to the closed door. When Malik called his name he turned his head and smile. "I don't want my yami to hit you, again." And with that, he opened the door and closed it after him.

Malik scratched his head, confused. "I say something bad?" he asked himself. He shrugged and headed towards the door. His hand rested on the handle but he didn't turn it. Malik stared at it, his head made contact to the door. "Why Ryou?"

A sudden breeze caught his attention. Behind him the window was still open, Ryou forgotten to close it before he left.

The Egyptian sighed heading towards the window. His hands gripped both sides as he looked outside. The sun's rays almost fully disappeared behind the hills. The colors soon turned dark and sharp, like someone switch off all the lights. No one was outside, not even the sheep.

The shutters closed with a small creak and the dark lights outside vanished. The warm glow of the light over head gave off a nice cozy feeling. Malik stared at the closed window then turned around ready to leave for downstairs like his friend has.

"_Your breaking the rules_."

Malik stopped in his tracks. His body froze at the sight before him. "W-what are you doing here?"

The little girl smiled. She jumped on the bed and sat down, her legs crossed under her as he looked at her painted nails. "_Oh, watching my replacement._" She glared at him, her thumb nail in her mouth as she chewed on it. "_Your getting to close to him, it's making it more harder for me to grab him._"

"Well, good then!" He gulped as she death glared him.

With a strong chomp the nail broke. "_You think this is funny? I don't want to stay in that place anymore! That's why I want him to switch with me!_"

_But I don't want to go in there, it's to dark. _Those words ringed in his head. So, the cat recorded her voice. But, where was that place? "Where are you talking about?"

She stared at him, the orbs flashed red for a second and then they were gone. "_The room…_" She looked away and gazed at the door. Her eyes held a sad, long forgotten memory look. "_Uncle put me in there if I did something bad._"

Malik couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was a child after all, evil or not, she was still too young to be like this. "But you didn't, did you?"

She laughed, her sweet voice turn dark and demonic. She turned at him and smirked. "_I did something bad, every day! It was to good not to!_"

Forget that feeling sorry junk, he was scared again. "But why?" He needed to know. Maybe he can find a way to save Ryou.

The girl's smirk widen, the fangs shined under her lips. "_Why you ask, well I'll tell you,_" She stood. In one leap she was right in Malik's face. Her body floated off the ground so she can have her brown orbs stare down lavender.

"_Cause uncle took something of mines, and I want it back…_"

* * *

**Readers: =throwing stuff at me= You rushed!**

**Me: =dodging them= Not! I'm tired OK!**

**Ayume: =sighs and closes the window=**

**Readers: NOO! It's the evil window! Our only weakness!**

**Me: =smiles= Thanks Ayume!**

**Ayume: It's all good.**

**Ryou: Any back stories on this?**

**Malik: before the readers think of something less to do to you.**

**Me: Well, I do have something to tell. Sorry you readers, but up till chapter...I don't know anymore, I been winging it! (Just like my test and quizzes at school XD) So, now I know why and what will happen. I already know what will happen in the last chapter. And, this will be ending soon. But NOT YET! It still has like...3 chapters left I guess.**

**Readers: O_O =throws things again=**

**Me: OoO AH! =runs away= I'm Sorry!**

**Ryou: =sighs= Please review**

**Malik: Oh, and there are clue's in this chapter. So...yeah...bye.**


End file.
